Sara Meets The Stokes
by StarESP4Cat
Summary: COMPLETED! This is a prequel of Holidays at the Stokes Place and A New Addition. Nick and Sara go to Dallas so she could meet his family. This takes place in August 2003. Snickers galore! {Update: Chapters 17 is up and running}
1. Going to Dallas

Sara Meets The Stokes

Pairing: Nick and Sara

A few years after Nick met Sara, they are dating. Nick succeeded in getting vacation time for both him and Sara. They were going to Dallas so his family can finally meet the girl who has been the main topic of many of conversations. This story takes place mid-August 2003.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters. I only own Nick's family.

Going To Dallas

"Mom, I am excited about coming home," Nick said. "I am surprised that Grissom approved my vacation request."

"I am glad that you are coming," Cynthia Stokes, Nick's mother, said. "I can easily tell that my bachelor son is visiting. Your sisters are itching to hook you up with any of their pretty young coworkers or friends."

"This time, things are going to be different," Nick said. "I am bringing my new girlfriend with me."

"Who is she?" Cynthia asked. "Is it that Sara Sidle girl you have talked about for almost three years?"

"Yeah, that's her," Nick smiled. "We've been dating for about three months now. I would like you to meet her in person."

"When does your flight leave Las Vegas and arrive at Dallas-Fort Worth?" she asked.

"It leaves at 6:30 AM and arrives at about 11:00 AM," Nick said looking at his itinerary. "Who is coming to pick us up at Dallas-Fort Worth?"

"Your brother has agreed to take the day off to pick up his kid brother and Sara," she said. "Have you packed your suitcase?"

"Yes, and I am ready to go," Nick said. "I am about to pick up Sara and take her to my place. I have arranged a ride to take us to McCarran. There's absolutely no way I am leaving my car at the airport for a week."

"Well, I better let you go," Cynthia said. "I know you have to pick up Sara and bring her to your place before going to the airport. I will see you in the afternoon."

"Later, mom!" Nick said. "I love you!"

"I love you, too, son," she said and they hung up.

Nick looked at the clock. It was one in the morning and he had to go pick up Sara. He hoped that she was all packed up and ready to go. He grabbed his jacket, went out the door and locked it. He entered his Tahoe and headed out to Sara's place. When he got to her complex, he parked the Tahoe closer to her apartment. He got out and went to her door. He rang the bell and waited.

"Nick, don't we have to be at the airport at about 5:00 in the morning?" Sara asked. "You are a little early."

"Sara, didn't we agree that I would swing by your place to pick you and your suitcase up and bring you to my place," Nick said. "Are you finished packing?"

"Yes, I just closed up my suitcase when you rang the bell," Sara said. "I am bringing it with me now. I'll be right back."

"No, allow me to take it," Nick said. "You just get into my car."

Sara smiled at him. She couldn't believe that she's dating a gentleman and handsome and charming one to boot. Of course, he is Nick Stokes, Texas born and bred. He was trained on how to properly treat a woman by his mother and sisters. That training has paid off and Sara is reaping the benefits.

"Sara, are you okay?" Nick asked.

"I am fine," she said. "I was just thinking about something."

"I am going to put your baggage in the back of my car," Nick said. "Just lock your door and meet me at the car."

About half an hour later, they were in Nick's place. He already put her suitcase inside the house.

"So, Cowboy, what are we going to do between now and 4:15?" Sara asked.

"We are going to have an early breakfast," Nick smiled. "While we eat, we'll watch some Animal Planet or Cartoon Network."

"Okay, Animal Planet I can understand," Sara laughed. "But why did you mention Cartoon Network?"

"Sara, I like other channels besides the Discovery channel family," Nick said. "I also like ESPN, Comedy Central, BBC America, Spikeand the Food Network. Let me fix breakfast."

"Are we having oatmeal or cold cereal?" Sara asked.

"No, I am making chocolate chip pancakes," Nick smiled. "You just sit on the couch and watch TV while I cook."

"We've been dating for several months and you are spoiling me, Stokes!" Sara said in a near protest.

Sara could hear Nick laugh as he made the pancakes. She turned on the television and flipped through the channels. They were showing a South Park marathon on Comedy Central and she decided to watch that. The smell of chocolate and vanilla flavored pancake batter permeated the place and it made Sara hungry. A few moments later, Nick brought two plates of the pancakes. He took several trips for the napkins, utensils, milk and orange juice.

"Oh good, they are showing an old episode of South Park," Nick said. "How do you think they will kill Kenny?"

"Nick, you are almost 32," Sara said. "Aren't you a little old for cartoons?"

"Sara, you won't be 32 until next month and you are watching South Park," Nick observed. "You are never too old for cartoons."

They ate their breakfast. Nick talked about how Sara will love his family, Dallas and how they will love her. He told her about the phone call he had with his mother and she is excited that he is bringing his girlfriend with him. Sara laughed and that got a look from him. She knew from his previous complaints about going home that his sisters wanted to set him up with a girl that he wasn't interested or not anything like Sara. She was glad to spare him from that.

At 4:04, the phone rang and Nick answered it. It was the car service telling him that their ride was pulling into their complex in about ten minutes and to wait outside. Nick thanked the caller and hung up.

"That was the car service," Nick said. "Our ride is coming to bring us to McCarran. You wait outside while I put away the dishes, unplug my stuff and bring out our luggage. It won't take me more than five minutes."

Sara nodded and went outside. Less than five minutes later, Nick emerged from his house with their suitcases and a tote bag. He gave Sara their tickets and she put them in her purse. Their ride arrived, the driver put their luggage in the trunk and the couple sat in the back. The ride was mostly silent. Nick fell asleep and Sara was staring out the window fighting the urge to sleep. When the driver arrived in the vicinity of the airport, he asked them which airline they were flying with and terminal. Sara gave him the information. Sara woke Nick and told him that they are already at the airport. Nick paid the driver and gave him a tip. The driver took out their suitcases and placed them on the curb. Sara and Nick thank the driver before they entered the terminal.

They didn't have a long time to wait to check in for their flight. Nick put both suitcases on the scale while Sara got their boarding passes. They went through security and were now waiting for their boarding call.

"Do you want to go to Starbucks?" Nick asked.

"Not right now," Sara said. "Maybe in about 10 minutes."

"Okay, we will go in ten minutes," Nick smiled. "But no more than that. Besides, I don't know how long that line will be. The boarding announcement will begin at about 6:00. We have first class seats."

The last thing Nick told Sara caused her to freeze.

"Nick, are you insane?" Sara asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"No, I am not insane," Nick beamed. "When I was promoted to CSI Level 3, I promised myself that when I had a steady girlfriend, I would take her with me to Dallas on first class. That girlfriend is you, Sara."

"Nicky, you are going to go broke treating me like a princess," Sara said gently smacking him in the arm.

"No, I won't," Nick smiled. "Let's get something to drink now."

They went to the Starbucks kiosk and ordered their drinks and a maple scone they would share. Nick had a grande latte with vanilla and Sara had a tall chai with organic milk. They slowly ate the scone and drank their beverages in silence. Sara looked at Nick and smiled. He smiled back at her.

A few moments later, the boarding announcement for their flight had commenced. Nick and Sara cleared off their table. They both knew that after families with small children boarded, first class passengers would be next. When it came their turn to board, they gave the attendant their boarding passes to process and got the stubs as a receipt.

An hour later, their flight was already in the air at a comfortable altitude. Nick and Sara had finished their light breakfast the flight attendant gave them. They had breakfast at Nick's house hours before and they were having another one. They drank some bottled water.

"Nick, what have you planned for us while we are in Dallas?" Sara asked.

"Well, I am going to introduce you to my family," Nick said. "I haven't gotten anything planned at the moment. It all depends upon what my parents and siblings want to do with us. One thing I know is that my birthday is coming up real soon and they will have a party for me. I can assure you that one night, we are going to a karaoke bar."

"Will there be an entire day that we will be alone?" Sara asked.

"Yes, there will be one," Nick smiled. "What we'll do that day will be a surprise!"

"I can't wait," Sara grinned and changed the subject. "Nick, refresh my memory. How many siblings you have?"

"I have five sisters and a brother," Nick said. "I am the baby of the family."

"Could you tell me their names?" Sara asked.

"I will tell you who they are in birth order, from oldest to youngest," Nick said. "They are Kathleen, Thomas, Jr. or Tom, Wendy, Sabrina, Heather and Marissa. All of them are married with kids of their own. My sisters have some sort of radar that goes off when I come home to visit. That is when the want to set up their bachelor brother on some blind date with a pretty young thing they know from work or their circle of friends."

"Well, you got this pretty young thing that they only know from your phone calls," Sara said pointing at herself.

"I know, Sara, I know," Nick said with a small smile.

They were in mid thought about what else to say and they fell asleep with an hour and fifteen minutes left of the flight.

TBC


	2. Meeting the Stokes, Part One

Sara Meets The Stokes

Pairing: Nick and Sara

After arriving at Dallas-Fort Worth airport, Nick introduces Sara to his brother and niece Eliana Stokes. When they arrive at Stokes Manor, Sara meets Nick's mother and a few other family members.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters. I only own Nick's family.

Meeting the Stokes, Part One

Nick and Sara were waiting in baggage claim to pick up their suitcases. Actually, Nick would pick both of them up since he didn't want Sara to get hers. Sara thought chivalry went out with the vassals, but it was alive and well in 2003. Most of Sara wanted this treatment, but a tiny part of her wondered if it will ever stop. She didn't care, she's got Nick.

"Uncle Nicky, you are really here!" a teenage girl shrieked running towards the couple and focusing her attention on Sara. "You must be the Sara that I hear so much about-"

"Sara, this is my niece Eliana," Nick said. "She is my brother's oldest daughter. Eliana, this is my girlfriend Sara Sidle. She is a CSI just like me."

Almost immediately a man looking like a slightly older version of Nick approached the three people.

"Nick, it's great that you came!" the man said. "Where is that little lady of yours? You have to introduce me to her."

"Tom, this is the Sara Sidle," Nick said. "I have been telling you about her for nearly three years."

"My baby brother has been telling us a lot about you," Tom said. "Don't worry, it's been all good things. I would have to kick his ass if he even thinks of saying one negative thing about you."

"Uncle Nick, Sara, how was the flight from Vegas?" Eliana asked.

"It was great," Nick said. "We fell asleep about an hour into the flight. I got us first class seats and we were spoiled."

"Wow, you are spoiling Sara," Eliana said with a giggle. "Sara, you will definitely be treated like a queen!"

"Eliana, let's get your uncle and his girlfriend to Stokes Manor or grandma will have a major fit," Tom said. "They both need rest after a flight. Listen, you will still see them later. Your mother, Trey and Louise have yet to meet Sara. In fact, the rest of the family needs to meet her."

"You see, Sara, they are looking forward to meeting you," Nick whispered into Sara's ear. "My brother and niece already love you!"

Tom helped them bring their suitcases to his car. Nick sat in front with his brother meanwhile Sara and Eliana sat in the back. Both Sara and Nick wanted to sleep in the car, but with a chatty teenage girl in the car, it was impossible. Sleep would have to wait until they got to Stokes Manor.

"Eliana, did you start high school, yet?" Sara asked.

"I am already in high school," she replied. "I am going be a sophomore soon. I go to the same high school as some of my cousins."

"Yeah, some of their teachers think that they are all siblings," Tom said with a chuckle. "But not all of them are."

"I can imagine you driving those teachers crazy at times," Sara said.

"We try not to," Eliana said.

"I heard you mention Stokes Manor," Sara said changing the subject. "What is that place?"

"It is our childhood home," Nick said. "It is a very big spacious house with 12 bedrooms and 10 bathrooms. From 1958, when my sister Kathleen was born until I was born in 1971, my parents had to expand the house to accommodate the growing family. They included a few extra bedrooms and bathrooms for guests. On the premises, there are two small guest houses, an indoor/outdoor swimming pool, a multipurpose backyard, a small garden and a horse farm."

"Wow, it must have been fun growing up in a place like that," Sara observed.

"Yeah, it was," Nick smiled.

An hour later, Tom pulled into a driveway. Nick knew that they had arrived at Stokes Manor. Tom and Eliana got out of the car and entered the immense house, but not before telling Nick and Sara to stay in the car. A few moments later, the forty-something man and the teenage girl were accompanied by a woman in her early 70s. She saw Nick and he saw her. He immediately unfastened his seat belt and got out of the car.

"My baby boy has come home!" the older woman said.

"Mom, it's great to see you!" Nick said embracing her. "Now, I want you to meet-"

"Oh my God!" Nick's mother shrieked as she saw the young woman sitting in Tom's car. "Sara, is that you? Get out of the car, girl, and let me see you!"

Before Nick could even say anything to interrupt his happy mother, Sara got out of the car. She approached the older woman and smiled.

"Yes, Mrs. Stokes, I am Sara Sidle," Sara said. "Your son has told me a lot about you."

"Nicholas has told me plenty about you, too," she said. "Please, call me Cynthia!"

The two women embraced like they were long lost friends.

"Tom, help your brother with his and Sara's suitcase," Cynthia said. "Eliana, Sara and I are going inside the house. I am going to introduce her to Audrey, Trey and Louise. You guys can join us as soon as you put the baggage upstairs."

"What about your husband, Nick's father?" Sara asked.

"He called and let me know that he was leaving the court for a vacation," Cynthia said. "He is a judge working in Austin. I don't see him much, but I am glad that he is taking some time off to see his kids and grandkids. He's also looking forward to meeting the girl who finally caught our youngest child."

"I am looking forward to meeting him and the rest of the family," Sara smiled.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you will become a part of the family in the near future," Cynthia whispered.

That comment caught Sara off guard. She and Nick have been dating for three months and marriage wasn't on their minds as of yet. True, they met after Gil Grissom recruited her out of the San Francisco Crime Lab to investigate Warrick Brown after Holly Gribbs was shot. Nick and Sara could have been together a lot sooner if it weren't for some near misses and that Sara was dating Hank who turned out to be a piece of human garbage.

"Sara, are you okay?" Cynthia said. "Did I say something that put you in a daze?"

"Just that part about me becoming a part of your family threw me off guard," Sara said. "I am sorry if I offended you."

"Sara, I should be the one apologizing here," Cynthia said. "I shouldn't rush you and my son into marriage. I was just thinking aloud. Nick loves you dearly."

"I know he does," Sara said giving Cynthia a soft pat on the shoulder.

Meanwhile outside the house

"Nick, I think you finally found that perfect girl," Tom said. "That Sara is cute!"

"She is also smart and tough," Nick smiled. "I love her and she loves me."

"Is it true you first laid eyes on her when you were tossing dummies off a hotel rooftop?" Tom said. "Or is it going to be a part of some Stokes family legend?"

"It's true, not a family legend," Nick smiled. "I saw her talking to our boss when she first arrived in Vegas. My heart was fluttering with joy when I looked at her."

"Do you think she will be my sister-in-law?" Tom asked.

"Tom, we haven't gotten to that point yet," Nick said. "I don't want to scare Sara away by rushing things. Yes, I would like to marry her, but we hope to cross that bridge when we get there."

"Let's just get inside the house before Mom, Audrey, Sara and the kids have to call the Dallas Police Department to search for us," Tom said with a chuckle and shaking his head.

"The search party wouldn't last long," Nick said. "Don't forget I used work for them for a few years. There will be plenty of reunions. The chief would have sent more officers to Stokes Manor to retrieve the wayward cops and CSIs of the DPD."

"Nick, shut up and let's get in the house," Tom said sarcastically.

After the two men put Nick's suitcase in his old room and Sara's in one of their sister's old room, they joined the women, girls and a teenage boy in the living room. Nick found an empty seat on the couch next to Sara and sat next to her. He snaked his arm around her waist and pull her closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Tom, Nick, I am glad that you decided grace us with your presence," Cynthia said. "I already introduce Sara to Audrey and the other kids. I am brewing some coffee, but it will be enough for every one here."

"Nick, I just had the pleasure of meeting and talking with Sara," Audrey said. "She is bright and lovely. You are a very lucky man."

"Thank you," Nick smiled and planted a kiss on Sara's forehead.

They spent the next hour talking more and drinking coffee. When Tom saw Nick and Sara's eyelids growing heavier, that was the cue for him and his family to go home. They each told Sara that it was a pleasure to finally meet her and she said the same for them. After they left, Nick got up and help his mother with the dishes. Sara wanted to help, but Nick insisted that she stay seated. She fell asleep on the couch. Cynthia gently woke her up.

"Sara, I had spoken to my daughters and they will come by with their families tomorrow," Cynthia said. "They understand that you and Nick had just arrived and are exhausted from the flight."

"Mom, I'll take Sara up to her room," Nick said.

"Nick, your father called," Cynthia said. "He also won't be here until tomorrow. He is having dinner with a colleague and will stay in Austin for another night. Now, the two of you just get some rest, I will wake you up for dinner."

Nick and Sara went upstairs. He showed her his old bedroom and it looked like a young man's room with posters of favorite sports teams. There was a fraternity paddle hanging on the wall. There was a desk with a chair, a bookshelf with a few books, a dresser with a picture frame and a bed.

"I guess this place hadn't changed since I moved to Las Vegas," Nick said.

"This is an awesome room," Sara said.

"Thank you," Nick said.

Sara had been to Nick's place several times and it looked different from his room. It was a bachelor pad, but it started to look more like it belong to a man that was willing to settle down. His old bedroom looked more like a young man's fantasy.

Nick took Sara to her room. It was feminine looking, indicating that it once belonged to one of Nick's sisters. The walls were painted a soft lilac color and the furniture reflected the room's femininity. Sara spent a few moments looking around and started to love the place she would be staying for a week in.

"Sara, I am going to my room," Nick said. "We are both exhausted from the flight and we need some rest. I'll see you at dinner tonight. I love you!"

"I love you, too," Sara said.

He pulled her into an embrace and they kissed. A few moments later, they were in their rooms asleep.

TBC


	3. Meeting the Stokes, Part Deux

Sara Meets The Stokes

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Sara meets the rest of Nick's family. There is a pizza party in her honor, vegetarian food included.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters. I only own Nick's family.

Meeting the Stokes, Part Deux

Sara was wide awake, showered and dressed when she was on her way downstairs for breakfast. She slowly opened the door to Nick's room and saw that he was still asleep. He looked so peaceful when he sleeps, she thought. She blew him a kiss and quietly closed the door as not to disturb his slumber. She went downstairs and nearly jumped when she saw a man in his early 70s sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. He looked up and saw her.

"You must be Sara Sidle," he said. "I am Nick's father. He has been telling us a lot about you. I think every member of the family knows you well, but meeting you in person is a lot different."

"It's nice meeting you, Mr. or Judge Stokes," Sara said.

"Oh, cut the formalities, young lady," Nick's father said. "When I am at home, I am not a judge. I am Cynthia's husband, father to Kathleen, Thomas, Jr., Wendy, Sabrina, Heather, Marissa and Nick and grandfather to 23 grandkids. So please, call me Thomas."

There was a brief silence in the kitchen. Cynthia arrived, kissed her husband and started making breakfast.

"Nick hasn't woken up yet," Sara said.

"Oh, I will see to it that he does," Cynthia said. "His sisters and their families are stopping by and they will be mad if he is still sleeping. They want him to introduce you to them. I am making his favorite omelet and the smell will be enough to wake him up."

Nick came downstairs still wearing his boxers and an old t-shirt. He loudly yawned to get everyone's attention.

"Look who has decided to join us," Thomas said.

"Hey dad, when did you get home?" Nick said slightly groggy.

"I got here about an hour ago," Thomas said. "When did you and Sara arrive here?"

"Yesterday afternoon," Sara said. "Nick, why don't you take a shower while you mom makes breakfast. Your sisters and their families should come in the afternoon."

"I'll go jump into the shower then," Nick said.

Before he went back upstairs, he pulled Sara into an embrace and gave her a big kiss. She gave him an even bigger on. Almost immediately, they released each other and Nick started to go up the stairs.

"Nick, I have saved some hot water for you," Sara said.

"Thank you," Nick smiled.

Sara went back to the kitchen and saw Nick's parents sitting and talking. She didn't get much of what was being said. However, she heard Thomas, Sr. say something about her and Nick looking cute together. She was blushing. When Thomas, Sr. and Cynthia saw Sara, they jumped.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sara asked.

"No, Sara, we were just talking about little things," Cynthia said. "I had better start fixing breakfast before we all starve. I am sure Nick will be back downstairs soon."

"Nick's birthday is in two days," Thomas said softly so only Sara and Cynthia could hear him. "We have a surprise party planned for him. Sara, you are going with him to the Dallas Botanical Garden and you both stay there for a few hours. Nick gave me your cell phone number before you guys left Vegas in case you get yourself lost in Dallas. I want you to leave in on the entire time. I will call you about fifteen minutes before so you can call for a ride home. Don't even think about letting Nick in on this or make him suspect anything about the party."

"You have nothing to worry about, Thomas," Sara said. "I will give Nick a good time and we'll get some good exercise at the garden. He won't suspect a thing. In fact, I will tell himthat you're Gil Grissom calling to check in on us."

"I like that idea," Thomas said with a smile.

Cynthia got up and started to make breakfast. Nick came downstairs with his hair slightly damp, dressed up and smelling like his aftershave. He approached Sara and embraced her.

"Did you miss me?" Nick asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Sara said taking a whiff of Nick's aftershave. "Come on, Cowboy, you must be hungry. Your mom is making breakfast!"

"Sara, you're hungry, too," Nick said. "Don't worry, my mom knows you are a vegetarian and will accommodate you. I sent her a cookbook to give her some ideas."

"Thank you," Sara said.

Before Nick could respond, Cynthia called them to say that breakfast was almost ready. They went to the dining room, took their seats and were soon joined by Thomas. Cynthia brought their breakfast out. Thomas had cold cereal with milk, Cynthia had oatmeal with maple syrup and cinnamon, Sara had almond flavored French toast and Nick had an omelet with turkey, olives and mushroom. There was a pitcher of juice, a sugar bowl, a small pitcher of milk, a teapot and a coffeepot in the middle of the table.

The conversations ranged from Sara's upbringing in Tamales Bay, California to where she went to college to what has been going on in Dallas since Nick last visited. Both Thomas and Cynthia were in awe of their youngest son dating a Harvard girl. They were both glad that Nick finally found a girl he was totally smitten with. For once they didn't have to hear their daughters annoy him about the latest pretty young thing that he will love. Sometimes they wish that Sara should have come into Nick's life a lot sooner, but they're both happy she is here with him.

"Sara, do you want to check out the garden in the backyard?" Nick asked after breakfast was finished. "It is small, but it is beautiful. I plan to take you to the Dallas Botanical Garden while we are here. You will have a nice stroll and check out the rest of Stokes Manor."

"I would love to," Sara said.

"Nicholas Anthony Stokes, you better treat her right!" Thomas yelled. "I don't want Sara to tell us that you were less than gentlemanly towards her."

"Thomas, I don't think you have anything to worry about," Sara said. "He treats me with respect and spoils me. The two of you raised a very good son."

Nick and Sara left the house through the sliding door leading to the backyard. Nick first showed Sara the indoor/outdoor swimming pool. He reminisced about the pool parties that took place while he was growing up. Sometimes he would piss off his sisters by jumping cannonball style into the pool splashing them. He promised Sara that they would take a dip in the pool, but he hoped that his nephews wouldn't cannonball Sara. He finally led her to the garden.

"This tree was planted by Grandpa Stokes in July 1956 for my parents' first anniversary," Nick said. "I think he gave them the tree as a gift to symbolize growth and fertility. When they raised a family, the tree took a whole new meaning. It was either a toy or an ideal make out place. I remember climbing this tree a lot when I was a kid. When I was 11, I was sitting on one of the strongest branches looking at the Dallas night sky. My mom called me to come into the house because it was almost bedtime. I was about to get down to the ground until I lost my balance and fell off the tree. I broke my leg and stayed in the hospital overnight. Afterwards, I wasn't allowed to climb the tree at night. I outgrew tree climbing a year after my accident."

"I am so sorry, Nick," Sara said.

"Now, I just admire the tree and wonder what did it witness in its 47 years of being at Stokes Manor," Nick observed. "I don't know how to describe it, but it has."

"Nick, stop being a philosopher and show me the little garden," Sara said.

"I was going to bring you there," Nick said with a smile.

They walked through the garden. The sweet smell of the flowers permeated Nick and Sara's noses. He showed her the various flowers and why his mother chose to plant them in the garden. Nick took her to the other side where there were some culinary herbs.

"Sara, this is rosemary," Nick said pointing to a shrub. "Rub your fingers against the leaves and smell it."

"Wow, it smells wonderful," Sara said.

"This is one of my mom's hobbies," Nick said. "It relaxes her after a hard day at work and dealing with seven kids. I used to help her with the garden when I was a teenager. We never had to buy herbs for cooking because they were there in the garden. Go right ahead and rub your fingers between the leaves and smell them. Our dinners had this fresh taste of herbs because of the garden."

Sara was like a kid in a candy store walking, rubbing her fingers on one leaf of each plant and smelling it. It brought her back to a high school class trip to London when they went to Kew Gardens and she had fun there. Some of the aromatic herbs in the Stokes Manor garden reminded her of the ones in London. She was minding her business when she noticed Nick probably went back into the house. There were seven people standing a few feet away from the front door. There was a man and a woman in there mid to late 40s and five younger people, three girls and two boys, in their teens and very early twenties. The woman looked more like Cynthia.

"You must be Sara," the woman said almost scaring Sara to death. "We are sorry. We didn't mean to scare you. I am Kathleen Stokes-McMullen, Nick's oldest sister. This is my husband Peter, Sr.; my daughters Sierra, Zoë, and Michelle and my sons Peter, Jr. and Andrew. My baby brother has told us a lot about you and I am finally meeting you! I can assure you that everything he said was good and not bad."

"I am happy to finally meet you, too," Sara said as she shook their hands. "Where's Nick?"

"He is with my other sisters and one of them brought along her family," Kathleen said. "We were here to look at the tree and the garden."

"I'll go inside and meet everyone else," Sara said.

When she got inside she was met with a blonde haired blue eyed woman in her late thirties. The woman was staring at her as if she was from outer space.

"Hi, I am Sabrina Stokes-O'Brien," the woman said. "You must be Sara Sidle. Whenever Nick calls or visits, not a conversation is complete with him talking about you. You are everything Nick said you are."

"Where is your family?" Sara said.

"My husband and three sons decided to have a boys' day out," Sabrina said. "My sisters Wendy and Heather came by themselves. My other sisters Kathleen and Marissa came with their families. Don't you worry, you will get to meet more of the Stokes grandkids while you are here."

"Have you met everyone?" Nick snuck and whispered into Sara's ear.

"Nick, you know better than to be a sneak," Sabrina protested. "You could have given your poor girlfriend a heart attack."

"Sorry," Nick said quietly.

Sabrina walked away, but not before mouthing to Nick 'Sara's a keeper and you better marry her, Nicholas.'.

Nick took Sara over to where a few other people were sitting and talking. They all looked at Nick and the strange woman with him.

"Sara, this is my sister Wendy Stokes-Goldberg," Nick said. "Her husband is Jewish on his father's side, but an Irish Catholic on his mother's side. He is my dad's favorite son-in-law. They have four kids, three girls and one boy. This is my other sister Heather Stokes-Maffeo. She and her husband have five children, all girls. Finally, this is the sister I am closest in age with Marissa Stokes-Grimaldi. He husband and three kids, two boys and a girl, are somewhere in this house."

"Uncle Nicky, where is Auntie Sara?" a little boy asked running.

"Josh, come here," Nick said. "Where are Chelsea and Marcus?"

"They are with daddy," Josh said looking at Nick and then Sara. "Is this my Aunt Sara?"

"Josh, this is my girlfriend Sara," Nick said.

"Joshua David Grimaldi, Jr., Sara isn't your aunt yet," Marissa said. "Your uncle is dating Sara. She won't become your aunt until she and Nick are married."

"Marissa, it's okay," Sara said. "One of our colleagues has a daughter that calls me Aunt Sara. Nick is like an uncle to her."

"I would like to say that we are happy to finally meet you in person, Sara," Wendy said. "Ever since Nick told us about the day he saw you while tossing those dummies, we have been more intrigued about you. We told him many times to bring you with him on his next visit to Dallas. He came up with these bullshit excuses, but now he finally listened."

"Wendy, those weren't excuses," Nick said. "I couldn't get Sara the workaholic out of the lab and field. My boss made her take a vacation and I decided to take her with me to Dallas to meet everyone and give her a taste of Texas."

"Sara, Nick tells me you are from the San Francisco area," Heather said. "Where in the area you are from?"

"I came from Tamales Bay," Sara said. "It is an hour and a half away from San Francisco."

"My college roommate was from Oakland," Heather said. "She was awesome. I never thought I would meet anyone from California. Now my brother is dating a Californian girl."

An hour later, there was a pizza lunch. When Thomas called in the order, he made sure to order a vegetarian pie. It was not only for Sara, but Zoë and Michelle didn't like pepperoni and preferred vegetable toppings than meat. They spent plenty of time getting to know Sara more. Heather and Wendy were asking Nick why it took him so long ask Sara out on a date. He gave them the same response he did to his parents. There were jokes and more conversations about colleges, high schools and relationships.

Another two hours have past and it was just Nick, Sara, Thomas and Cynthia in the house. There wasn't much to clean up since Nick's sisters and older nieces and nephews helped. They were just relaxing, exhausted from the day. Thomas thought of taking them to a Japanese restaurant with the hibachi tables. He got up and made reservations for four at 8:00.

"Everybody loves you, Sara," Nick whispered. "I especially love you!"

"I love you, too, Nicky," Sara whispered back. "I also love your family."

TBC


	4. Sara and the Horses

Sara Meets The Stokes

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Nick gives Sara her first lesson in horseback riding.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters. I only own Nick's family.

Sara and the Horses

"Wake up, Sara," Nick said gently.

"Nick, what do you want?" Sara groggily asked as she slowly woke up.

"Today, I am going teach you how to ride a horse," Nick smiled. "Get up and take a shower. I am going fix for us a very light and simple breakfast as soon as you come out of the shower. I already put your hair towel in the bathroom and your robe is on the chair. I'll throw in a massage afterwards."

"Okay, Cowboy, help me up," Sara said.

Sara sat up on the bed and Nick gently pulled her up. He left the room and closed the door to give Sara some privacy so she could change into her robe. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Sara naked, it was just that he didn't want to do it while they were visiting his folks. Also, they were dating for a few months and they didn't want to rush things.

After she was in her robe, she went to take a shower. She was excited and scared of learning to ride a horse. However, she knew that she would be in good hands and Nick wouldn't let anything happen to her. When she finished, she wrapped her hair in her hair towel and her body with the towel Cynthia provided for her. She went to her room and got ready for the day. She went downstairs to the dining room. On the table there was a vase with fresh cut flowers in the center, but thankfully not from the garden. There were two place settings across from each other.

Nick appeared out of the kitchen with an unopened box of cereal. He returned for some milk and fruit juice. He wanted to make coffee, but that would have to wait until after the riding lesson. He didn't notice Sara was already in the dining room area when he dropped the two bananas he was taking to the table. Sara went to help him, he jumped.

"Sara, you sure know how to give a barely thirty-two year man a heart attack," Nick said. "Next time, let me know when you are approaching me."

"I am sorry," Sara said.

"No problem," Nick smiled. "Let's have breakfast. The sooner we eat, the sooner I can get you on a horse."

Sara laughed at Nick's remark about getting her on a horse. He was blushing as he pulled out a chair, told her to sit and he gently pushed the chair in without making her uncomfortable. He sat across from her. They helped themselves to the cereal, milk, bananas and juice. Nick lifted his glass of juice and instructed Sara to do the same. At first she didn't understand why Nick told her to do that, but he wanted to propose a toast for her. They tapped their glasses and each took a sip of their own glass. Breakfast was eaten with jokes and Nick asking Sara how she liked Texas so far. She thought it was different from Vegas, Tamales Bay, San Francisco and Boston in a positive way. He wanted to know when she was going to take him with her to California. She just shrugged her shoulders and told him whenever he wanted to go, she will take him.

After they finished, Sara helped Nick clean up and washing dishes. Nick insisted that he didn't need help and that he could handle a few dishes on his own. He relented when Sara told him the sooner they finish cleaning, the sooner she could get on a horse. Nick laughed loudly and kissed her on the cheek. They put everything away and proceeded to the stables.

"How many horses do you have at Stokes Manor?" Sara asked as they walked.

"We now have nine," Nick said. "It looks like it is one horse for each for my parents, siblings and me."

"I can't wait to meet them," Sara said. "Are you going start me off on a very gentle one?"

"Sara, I would never dream of letting you ride a rough horse until you are ready," Nick said. "Of course we are going to start with a gentle horse. Apple Blossom and Sakura are extremely gentle, two perfect girls for novices. Which one do you want me to saddle up?"

"I'll take Sakura," Sara said.

Nick led her to the stables. They stopped at the one holding a white and brown mare. She was looking at Nick and the woman with him.

"Hey Sakura," Nick cooed. "It's me, Nick. I want to introduce you to my girlfriend Sara Sidle. Sara, this is Sakura. My niece Zoë named her after the Japanese word for cherry blossom."

"Sakura, this is my first time ever riding on a horse," Sara said. "Be extra gentle with me, please!"

"Sara, what did I just tell you?" Nick said. "I would never let you ride on a rough horse. Sakura will take good care of you! I am going to saddle her up and I'll show you how to mount."

After Nick saddled Sakura, he led her out of the stable. Sara followed her boyfriend and the horse. They stopped suddenly. Sara approached one side of Sakura.

"Relax, Sara, relax," Nick said. "It will be fun and you can tell Grissom, Brass, Dr. Robbins, Catherine, Warrick and Greggo that you rode a horse at Stokes Manor. However, I won't go to the one of those customizing t-shirt places and get you a t-shirt that says 'I rode on a horse for the first time ever at 31.'."

"I would have kicked that cute ass of yours if you did that," Sara said.

"I know," Nick winked at her. "Now put one foot in this stirrup and push yourself up until you bring your opposite leg to the other side and put that foot in that stirrup. Hold on to the horn for balance and the reins are used to control the horse. Don't do anything, yet, I'll be right back."

"Nick, where are you going?" Sara asked.

"I am going to saddle up Comet III," Nick said. "I am going to ride next to you and give you cues."

Less than five minutes later, Nick had already saddled, led out and mounted a black horse.

"Sara, this is Comet III," Nick said. "He is another gentle horse. His grandsire, the original Comet, was born in 1986 when Halley's Comet appeared. My sister Marissa and I both named the foal after the phenomenon."

"He is gorgeous," Sara said. "Sakura, you are beautiful."

"Now give Sakura a gentle kick," Nick said. "She'll start a slow trot."

Nick did the same to Comet III. They were riding on the horses at a very leisurely pace. He was giving her cues on what to do next. She was having a great time riding on beautiful Sakura. It opened a whole new world for her. A world she couldn't imagine if she hadn't met Nick.

That man is full of surprises, Sara thought. I wouldn't be surprised if I become his wife in the future.

Nick noticed how Sara was riding Sakura. She was giggling and calm. If riding on a horse could do that to a first timer, he could imagine her reaction for her second ride ever. In the nearly three years he had known her, she went from a workaholic to someone who could balance work and play. He was glad that he helped her out with that. Suddenly, he was thinking about marrying her, but quickly put those thoughts out of his head. He promised himself and Sara to take things slowly and that how it would be.

An hour later, they dismounted their horses and brought them back to the stables. Nick helped Sara remove the saddle from Sakura and he took the one of Comet III's.

"How was your first ever horseback ride?" Nick asked.

"It is so exhilarating," Sara said. "I am glad I did it! Wahoo!"

She pulled Nick into an embrace and they passionately kissed each other. They weren't aware that someone was standing there watching them. They were too distracted playing tonsil hockey to notice. It wasn't until that person cleared his or her throat that caused Nick and Sara to release each other and investigate who was there.

"Heather, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that," Nick said. "What if Sara and I were really making out?"

"Nick, I don't think you would be crazy enough to do something like that," Heather said. "Besides, I don't think Sara is the type of girl who's into public making out. I think the most you will get her to do in public is embrace and kiss."

"Ah, but I am spoiling her," Nick said. "We flew from Vegas on First Class."

"Nicky, are you insane?" Heather said. "Do I have to call the local mental institution and tell them to put my little brother in straitjacket and haul him away?"

"Heather, don't be hard on Nick," Sara said. "He is so sweet with me. I appreciate the way he spoils me. Your brother changed my life."

"I taught Sara some basic horseback riding skills," Nick said. "She was calm and had a great time."

"Oh, which horse did you ride?" Heather asked.

"Sakura," Sara said.

"She is my favorite," Heather said. "I'll tell a brief story of how she got her name. Our niece Zoë went to Tokyo as an exchange student three years ago. She loved it and learned the language. The Japanese word for cherry blossom is Sakura. She thought it was the most beautiful word in that language. When she returned home, she learned that Athena foaled three months before and my parents had a tough time naming the foal. Enter Zoë and her idea of naming the foal Sakura. My parents loved it and it stuck."

"Heather, it was nice chatting with and getting teased by you," Nick said looking at his watch. "Sara and I have to get going. I made an appointment for her at a day spa for a 60 minute massage. We need to be there in about half an hour. We'll see you andyour familyat your place tonight."

Two hours later, Sara was sitting in the couch drinking a glass of water. The masseuse told her to drink a glass of water when she got back to the house or she would be sore. Nick brought her a chocolate chip cookie on a plate. He took the empty glass and put it in the sink. He returned and sat next to Sara.

"Did you have fun this morning?" Nick asked.

"Yes, horseback riding is fun," Sara said. "I want to go again before we leave for Vegas."

"You will, Sara," Nick smiled. "I will see to it that you do."

"Thank you for the massage," Sara said. "It feels great and I smell like a blend of lavender and vanilla."

"Hey, you deserve to be pampered," Nick smiled.

"I love you, Nick," Sara said as she laid her head on Nick's shoulder and kissed his neck.

"I love you, too, Sara," Nick said kissing Sara on her forehead.

TBC


	5. August 18, 2003

Sara Meets The Stokes

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Sara takes Nick to the Dallas Botanical Garden for his birthday. Little does he know that his family has a surprise party planned for him.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters. I only own Nick's family.

August 18, 2003

Nick and Sara were sitting on a bench at the botanical garden. They were looking at each other smiling and laughing. It was a pure joy to be in touch with nature.

"Wow, those flowers are beautiful," Sara said. "But they are not as beautiful as the ones in the garden at Stokes Manor."

"I see something more gorgeous right next to me," Nick said.

"Nick, what is it?" Sara asked.

"It's you!" Nick said. "You are more gorgeous than any flower I see in the garden."

"Are you comparing apples and oranges?" Sara asked.

"Nope," he said. "I can't kiss a flower here or they will throw me out of the place. However, I can kiss you and still hang out in the garden."

"Happy Birthday, Nick," Sara said kissing him on the lips and the cheek.

"Thank you," Nick said. "Where is my present?"

"It is here," Sara said while taking out a small box out of her purse and giving it to Nick.

"Sara, it's perfect," Nick said looking at the turquoise cufflinks. "This is one of the best presents I ever received. Thank you!"

He pulled her into an embrace and they kissed. Sara's cell phone started to ring. She gently released herself from Nick's hold.

"Nick, I have to take a phone call," Sara said. "I hope it won't be long."

"I'll still be here," Nick smiled.

"Sara Sidle," Sara answered the phone.

"Sara, this is Thomas, Nick's dad," the voice on the other end said. "Are you having fun at the garden?"

"Yes, it is a beautiful place," Sara said. "Nick and I are having a great time. How is the party planning going?"

"We are almost done," he said. "How soon can the two of you get back here?"

"We'll be at Stokes Manor in about an hour or less," Sara said. "We shall see everyone their real soon."

They hung up and Sara went to sit with Nick.

"So, who was that?" Nick asked.

"That was Grissom checking up on us," Sara said. "He wanted to know how things are going for us here in Dallas."

"Let's get back to Stokes Manor," Nick smiled. "Let's watch a slightly old movie on my parents' DVD player. Then, we can celebrate my 32nd birthday doing something special."

You are so going to get a sweet surprise, Stokes, Sara thought.

"Just as long as we can go to a vegetarian friendly restaurant for dinner, Stokes," Sara said.

"There are vegetarians in Dallas and the rest of the Lone Star State, Sara," Nick said. "There are not as many as there are in California, but they do exist."

"I know that Nick," Sara said. "I'll get a recommendation from your parents of a good veggie friendly place. So you can have your meat and I don't have to eat it."

Nick chuckled as he got up, offered his hand to Sara and helped her up. They left the botanical garden and called for a cab to take them back to Stokes Manor. When it arrived, Nick opened the door and signaled Sara to go inside and he followed closing the door. He gave the driver the address and they were on their way.

"Did you have a good time, Sara?" Nick asked.

"I had a wonderful time getting in touch with nature," Sara said.

An hour later, they were already back at Stokes Manor after Nick paid the driver and gave her a generous tip. The house appeared to be eerily empty. Both Nick and Sara decide to look around for his parents or any other relative in the house.

"Mom, dad, where are you?" Nick asked. "Sara and I just got home from the garden."

When they were about to enter the dining room, the lights went on and a bunch of people emerged from their hiding places.

"Surprise!" they all yelled. "Happy Birthday, Nick!"

"Wow, this is a wonderful surprise," Nick said.

Nick's parents, sibling, their spouses, nieces, nephews and Sara loudly sang 'Happy Birthday' to him. They led him to the table with a decorated half sheet cake with writing that said, 'Happy 32nd Birthday Nick'. On top of the cake, there were 32 candles lit. Nick stood in silence in front of the cake, closed his eyes, made a wish and blew out the candles. He opened his eyes and there was a round of applause from everyone. Sara was standing next to him. He immediately pulled her into an embrace and kissed her.

"Uncle Nicky, stop that," Michelle said. "There a little kids here."

"Michelle, I am the birthday boy," Nick said. "I am with my girlfriend and I would like to kiss her if I want to."

"I know," Michelle said.

Cynthia cut the cake into pieces, placed them on small plastic plates and gave one each to everyone. She gave Nick a slightly bigger piece since he was the birthday boy. They were eating the cake, drinking some beverages, talking and enjoying themselves. Nick and Sara at some point linked arms and fed each other a piece of their cake. Cynthia and Kathleen looked at each other and the young couple and wondered if this was practice for a future wedding or just being cute.

TBC


	6. Bedroom Talk

Sara Meets The Stokes

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Sara is hanging out with Nick in his old bedroom.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters. I only own Nick's family.

Bedroom Talk

Nick was about to settle into bed. He had an awesome time with Sara as they enjoyed Dallas night life on his birthday. They went to dinner at a restaurant where meat eaters and vegetarians peacefully coexisted. Both he and Sara ended their night on the town by going to a club that had a 1980s theme night. Nick smiled when he reflected on the events of the night. His thoughts were disrupted when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Nick asked.

"It's Sara," the voice on the other side of the door said. "Can I come in?"

"Come on in," he said with a smile.

Sara entered the room and saw Nick sitting on the edge of his bed. He beckoned her to come and sit next to him. She approached him and sat down.

"Nick, this bed is comfortable," Sara said.

"I know," he said. "Sometimes, I think it a little too comfortable."

"I could tell," she said.

Nick looked at her with confusion.

"Our first full day in Dallas when I met your sisters," Sara said. "I was already showered and dressed. I opened the door of your room and saw you still asleep. I blew you a kiss and quietly closed the door."

Sara was afraid that he would get mad at her, but he just gave her a sweet smile.

"You could have woken me up," Nick said. "I didn't have to sleep that long."

"I didn't want to disturb you," she said. "Besides, you look so peaceful when you are asleep."

That comment threw Nick off guard, but he chuckled. He wanted to change the subject and talk to Sara about tonight's excursion.

"I had a great time tonight," Nick said. "Dinner was delicious and the dessert was awesome. I take it mom gave you an excellent recommendation of a veggie friendly restaurant."

"Yes, she did and it paid off," Sara said. "The food and service was excellent, but our waiter gave us a funny look when you ordered your steak entrée and I had the vegetable and cheese crepes."

"I don't think he was used to seeing a meat eating Texan dating a vegetarian Californian," Nick chuckled. "I wish I had my camera and taken a picture of him. It was priceless."

Sara laughed in agreement. She could imagine Nick taking the picture of the shocked waiter. Another thing was showing the picture to Warrick and Greg. Their fellow CSI and the lab rat would have a field day making fun of the poor wretch in the photo.

"I couldn't get over the entire wait staff coming to our table with the dessert to wish me a happy birthday," Nick said. "They also did it to a parody of some song. I don't remember what it was."

"Everyone was applauding," Sara said. "Speaking of desserts, did you see the size of that warm chocolate molten cake? We could have brought in Grissom, Brass, Catherine, Lindsey, Warrick, Dr. Robbins and Greg and still we would have some leftover."

"Sara, I should have warned you about Texas size portions," Nick joked. "We did manage to eat the entire cake."

Sara gave him a look of disbelief.

"Okay, I ate a little more than you did," Nick said. "Besides, I was the birthday boy so I am somewhat entitled to a bigger portion of the cake."

She gave him a swat in the arm and he winced.

"Nicky, I know you were the birthday boy," Sara said. "Sometimes, I wonder if you were a Tasmanian devil in a previous life since you sometimes have the appetite of one."

"Maybe I was one," Nick chuckled and dodged Sara's attempt to swat him the second time.

"Then we went that club that had the 1980s theme night," Sara said.

"That was a lot of fun," Nick said. "I think I might have found a girl suitable for our Greggo."

"You mean the one with the pink spiky bangs," Sara said.

"She was dancing like a crazed maniac," Nick said. "So does Greg whenever we catch him listening to punk on full blast."

"I doubt they will be a good match," Sara said. "They would eventually drive each other crazy."

"Maybe we should have brought him along to meet her," Nick said. "That is if we had known she would be at the club."

"Speaking of clubs," Sara said. "When can we go to that karaoke bar?"

"How does tomorrow night sound?" Nick asked.

"That's perfect," Sara said.

"We won't be alone, though," Nick said and got a glare from Sara. "My mom wants to join us. Kathleen, Peter, Tom, Audrey, Wendy and Ryan are also coming with us. Sabrina, Marissa and their families will be with Heather to keep her away from the karaoke bars."

"Why keep her away?" Sara's curiosity was piqued.

"She has an awful singing voice," Nick chuckled. "She has been banned in every single karaoke bar in Texas. I know that you don't have to be talented to participate in singing, but she took it to the extreme."

"I am looking forward to more fun tomorrow night," Sara said peppering Nick with kisses.

"Me too, Sara, me too," Nick said pulling her into an embrace and kissing her. "I love you, Sara."

"I love you, too, Nick," Sara said.

They were lying on his bed fast asleep. Cynthia walked by his room and saw the young sleeping couple in Nick's bed. She didn't get mad, but she softly chuckled and smiled at the situation.

They look so cute together when they're asleep, Cynthia happily thought. I wouldn't be surprised when Sara will become a member of the Stokes family.

TBC


	7. Sara's Karaoke Moment

Sara Meets The Stokes

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Nick and Sara, along with his mother, three oldest siblings and their spouses, are at a karaoke bar.

A/N: Chapters 7, 8 and 9 take place on the same event.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters. I don't even own the song 'All Through The Night', Cyndi Lauper own it. I only own Nick's family.

Sara's Karaoke Moment

"Sara is now going to sing a song," the host said. "Come on up, Sara!"

"Go Sara!" Nick, Wendy, Ryan, Tom, Audrey, Peter, Kathleen and Cynthia said at different times. "Knock them dead, girl!"

"This one is for you, Nick!" Sara shouted in to the microphone.

The music starts and Sara starts to sing.

_All through the night  
I'll be awake and I'll be with you  
all through the night  
this precious time when time is new,  
oh all through the night today  
knowing we feel the same without saying_

_we have no past we won't reach back  
keep with me forward all through the night  
and once we start the meter clicks  
and it goes running all through the night  
until it ends there is no end_

_all through the night  
stray cat is crying so stray cat sings back  
all through the night  
they have forgotten what by day they lack  
oh under those white street lamps  
there is a chance they may see_

_we have no past we won't reach back  
keep with me forward all through the night  
and once we start the meter clicks  
and it goes running all through the night  
until it ends there is no end_

During the instrumental, Nick got up from his seat, got on stage, pulled her into an embraced and gave her the most passionate kiss ever. The crowd went wild and started to cheer them on. Nick gently released her and returned tothe table.

_oh the sleep in your eyes is enough  
let me be there let me stay there awhile  
we have no past we won't reach back  
keep with me forward all through the night  
and once we start the meter clicks  
and it goes running all through the night  
until it ends there is no end  
keep with me forward all through the night  
and once we start the meter clicks  
and it goes running all through the night  
until it ends there is no end_

"Let's hear for Sara!" the host said as Sara returned.

The crowd was applauding and cheering for her. Nick cheered the loudest and he whistled. When Sara returned to her seat, she leaned on Nick's shoulder and kissed his neck and he kissed her in the forehead.

TBC


	8. Nick's Moment on Stage

Sara Meets The Stokes

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Nick and Sara, along with his mother, three oldest siblings and their spouses, are at a karaoke bar.

A/N: Chapters 7, 8 and 9 take place on the same event.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters. I don't even own the song 'Everything I Do – I Do It For You'. I only own Nick's family.

Nick's Moment on Stage

"Nick, it's your turn to sing now," the host said as Nick went up to the stage and host gave him the microphone.

"I am dedicating this song to Sara," Nick said.

The music started playing and Nick took his cue.

_Look into my eyes you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do I do it for you_

_Look into my heart you will find  
There's nothing' there to hide  
Take me as I am take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

_There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way_

The crowd was cheering, hooting and hollering. Sara was clapping and cheering him on. He blew her a kiss and the crowd loved it.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you_

_Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

"Let's hear it for Nick," the host said and the crowd cheered and screamed.

Nick got off the stage and took his seat next to Sara.

"Let's sing a duet together," Nick said. "How about 'I Got You, Babe'?"

"Nicky, you read my mind," Sara replied with a wink. "I have some extra forms and a few pencils. Let's go for it!"

TBC


	9. Nick and Sara's Duet

Sara Meets The Stokes

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Nick and Sara, along with his mother, three oldest siblings and their spouses, are at a karaoke bar.

A/N: Chapters 7, 8 and 9 take place on the same event.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters. I don't even own the song 'I Got You, Babe'. I only own Nick's family.

Nick and Sara's Duet

"Nick and Sara are going to sing a duet," the host said. "Let's hear for them!"

The crowd went wild when the couple went on stage. The host started to play the music and they started to sing.

SARA:  
_They say we're young and we don't know,  
We won't find out until we grow_

NICK:  
_Well, I don't know if all that's true  
'Cause you got me, and, baby, I got you_

NICK:  
_Babe_

BOTH:  
_I got you, babe  
I got you, babe_

SARA:  
_They say our love won't pay the rent,  
Before it's earned, our money's all been spent_

NICK:  
_I guess that's so, we don't have a plot  
But at least I'm sure of all the things we got_

NICK:  
_Babe_

BOTH:  
_I got you, babe  
I got you, babe_

NICK:  
_I got flowers in the spring,  
I got you to wear my ring_

SARA:  
_And when I'm sad, you're a clown  
And if I get scared, you're always around_

SARA:  
_Don't let them say your hair's too long  
'Cause I don't care, with you, I can't go wrong_

NICK:  
_Then put your little hand in mine  
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb_

NICK:  
_Babe_

BOTH:  
_I got you, babe  
I got you, babe_

NICK:  
_I got you to hold my hand_

SARA:  
_I got you to understand_

NICK:  
_I got you to walk with me_

SARA:  
_I got you to talk to me_

NICK:  
_I got you to kiss good night_

SARA:  
_I got you to hold me tight_

NICK:  
_I got you, I won't let go_

SARA:  
_I got you to love me so_

BOTH:  
_I got you, babe_

BOTH:  
_I got you, babe  
I got you, babe_

Before the host could say anything, the crowd was cheering and screaming like crazy. Nick and Sara embraced and kissed.

"I was going to say 'let's hear for Nick and Sara'," the host said. "However, it seems like you beat me to it."

They were on their way back to their table when a young woman approached them.

"Are you married?" she asked them.

"No, we have been dating for a few months," Sara said.

"Well, you should get married," the woman said. "Oh, by the way, you two were great on stage, solo and together."

"Thank you," Nick said with a smile.

When the woman was out of earshot, both Nick and Sara were softly chuckling. They took their seats, drank some apple martinis and watched the next person perform.

TBC


	10. Poolside and a Barbeque

Sara Meets The Stokes

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Nick and Sara spend some time at the Stokes Manor swimming pool. There is also a barbeque party with the family.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters. I only own Nick's family.

Poolside and a Barbeque

Nick was swimming on his back waiting for Sara to enter the pool. He saw her just dip her foot into the water and complaining of the temperature.

"The water is nice once you are in," Nick shouted. "Come on, Sara, jump in already!"

"It still is cold," Sara whined.

"Okay, you leave me no choice," Nick said as he rolled on to his stomach.

"What are you doing, Stokes?" Sara asked.

It wasn't until she felt water being splashed on her that she kicked some Nick's way. Nick was laughing as he dodged the flying water. She jumped in and winced from the cold water.

"I'm glad to see you finally joined me," Nick smiled.

"It's still fucking cold," Sara whined.

"Quit being such a baby!" Nick snapped. "It's not like you have never been in a swimming pool before!"

"Nick, I know how to swim," Sara said. "It's just I hate the feeling of the water when I first go in. However, seeing your naked chest is a very sweet compensation."

"Oh, so looking at my naked chest is worth the temporary suffering in the cold water," Nick said with a slight chuckle.

As soon as Sara was close enough, she planted a kiss on his cheek. He pulled her into an embrace and he kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey Uncle Nick, it's a swimming pool," a teenage boy said. "It's not a make out place."

"Pete, how long have you been standing there?" Nick asked.

"Since Sara jumped into the water," Pete said.

"Dude, let me ask you another question," Nick said. "What are you doing here?"

"Grandpa is having a barbeque here," Pete said. "Three generations of the Stokes family enjoying a barbeque lunch together. Sara, Grandpa knows you are a vegetarian. He bought some Boca Burgers for you."

"Thanks Pete," Sara said.

"Sara, thank my granddad," Pete said as he took of his sneakers, socks, t-shirt and jeans. "He was the one that bought all that food!"

"Whoa! Pete, what do you think you are doing?" Nick asked looking at what his nephew was doing.

"I am going in for a swim," Pete replied. "It's a little hot out here. By the way, Lisa will be here soon?"

"Who's Lisa?" Both Nick and Sara asked.

"She's my girlfriend," Pete said. "Uncle Nicky, you aren't the only one bringing your significant other here. My sisters are bringing their boyfriends and my brother is bringing a girl that he is friends with. Cousin Eliana is bringing some guy that has potential in the boyfriend department."

"Not if Tom has things his way," Nick smiled. "He doesn't want Eliana and Louise to date until they're 17. I doubt Trey would be allowed to date until then."

Pete was about get on the diving board.

"Don't even think about doing the cannonball!" Nick said sharply. "I'll kick your ass if you do that!"

"I don't think I can do it from the diving board," Pete said. "Mom and Grandma will be pissed at me for doing something like that."

"I am sure they would," Nick said under his breath.

Pete decided to get Sara wetter than she really was despite his uncle's warning and threat. It was just too tempting! He was on the diving board and getting ready to jump.

"Cannonball!" Pete shouted and jumped off the diving board.

Sara was drenched and Nick gave his nephew the death glare.

"Damn it, Pete," a teenage girl said. "You were supposed to wait for me so we can swim together! Who are these people?"

"Lisa, this is my uncle Nick and his girlfriend Sara," Pete said as he did the doggie paddle.

"Pete has told me that he has an uncle living in Las Vegas working as a CSI," Lisa said. "Wow, it looks like he has wonderful taste in women. Nick, I hope you marry Sara even though I don't know the two of you well. You look cute together."

Nick and Sara stared at each other and chuckled. First, it was a complete stranger at karaoke night. Now, a teenage girl, linked through his nephew, they only met a few moments before was telling them that they should marry. They immediately brushed off their thoughts about the observations and smiled at each other.

One moment later, there was a splashing war going on between Nick and Sara. Pete and Lisa couldn't believe that two people in their early thirties could behave like little children. It wasn't until the two teenagers heard laughter coming from Nick and Sara that indicated that it was fun and not out of anger.

"Sara, I think we should get out for a while," Nick said almost out of breath. "This is too much fun and I don't want to appear to set a bad example to two teenagers."

"Are we going back in there?" Sara asked.

"Sure, but I figure you might want to catch some Texas sun rays," Nick smiled. "You are looking a little pale."

"You are so cute, Nick," Sara said as they got out of the pool.

"You're so gorgeous, Sara, wet or dry," Nick chuckled.

They grabbed their beach towels and dried themselves a little. They hung the towels on the fence and proceeded to the lounge chairs. Nick and Sara sat next to each other. Nick found some sunscreen near his chair and put some on Sara. She put some on him.

"I am having a great time here in Stokes Manor," Sara said. "I think your family is cool."

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself," Nick smiled. "My family adores you!"

"Yeah, I know," Sara said. "Some of them and complete strangers are wondering if we are married or when we are going to get married."

"Sara, didn't we agree to take this slow?" Nick asked. "I know that some members of my family, who shall remain nameless, want me to pop the question and marry you almost right away. I want to do that when I feel we're ready to do it, not because some people tell me I must."

"I love you," Sara said.

"I love you, too," Nick said.

They got off the chairs and grabbed their beach towels. They placed them on the patio and laid down on them. Nick gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They were peppering each other with kisses not caring who was staring at them or any admonishments.

"Break it up, the two of you," Michelle said.

"Come on, Michelle," Nick whined. "Sara and I were just having a little romantic fun here. Don't be such a prude!"

"Uncle Nick, there are little kids around here," Michelle said. "I don't think their parent want them to see what you guys are doing here."

"The little kids are inside the house somewhere?" Nick said. "What is the real reason you are here?"

"Have you seen Pete, my idiot brother," she asked.

"He is still at the pool with his girlfriend," Nick said.

"Thank you," Michelle said as she headed toward the pool.

Sara laughed at the situation she and Nick were in. He couldn't repress his laughter either.

"Nick, come help the men with the barbeque!" Thomas shouted from the inside of the house.

"Why can't he get mom or my sisters to help the men out with the cooking?" Nick asked with a hint of protest in his voice.

"I'll go with you," Sara said.

"You don't have to," Nick said. "However, if you insist, you can join me."

They went inside the house to meet with Nick's father, brother and brothers-in-law. When Thomas saw Sara coming with Nick, he almost asked her to go sit in the patio. He relented before uttering a word since he realized the more help the merrier. He put Sara in charge of the Boca Burgers and grilling the onions. While the guys were taking care of the hamburgers and toasting the burger buns. They set up the lettuce, tomatoes, ketchup, mustard, relish, chips and a few salads. Fruit and desserts would be handled by Cynthia and Kathleen.

An hour and 45 minutes later, everyone was eating their food. There was plenty of conversation, but nothing about the speed of Nick and Sara's relationship. The younger kids were telling grotesque jokes and showing off what they were eating. Their mothers had to give the adults, teenagers and older kids a look that conveyed both embarrassment and disgust. Nick decided to take matters into own hands and tell a funny story about something less disgusting. His sisters gave him a look of thanks and praise for saving the rest of the party from further disgust.

Two hours after everyone finished eating, a few of the kids were swimming in the pool. Nick, Sara and a few of Nick's oldest nieces and nephews served as lifeguards. One of his nephews decided to splash Nick and he kicked some water back at him. That same kid also tried to splash Sara, but Nick made sure she wasn't soaked. Pete initiated two rounds of Marco Polo to distract his younger cousins. They were all laughing and having a lot of fun.

Another two hours later, Nick and Sara had the pool to themselves. His siblings, their families and the friends of several of his nieces and nephews left. However, they didn't leave without helping with the clean up. Nick and Sara were just swimming. There was no funny business or splashing wars, just plain fun in the pool. About half an hour later, they got out of the pool, dried off, embraced each other and kissed passionately.

TBC


	11. Stokes Sibling Council Meeting

Sara Meets The Stokes

Pairing: Nick and Sara

After Nick tucks in an exhausted Sara, he wanted to watch some Discovery Channel in his parents' living room. His siblings have a meeting at one of the Stokes Manor's guest houses to discuss something with him.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters. I only own Nick's family.

Stokes Sibling Council Meeting

"Good night, Sara," Nick said. "I know you are very tired, so I am going to let you sleep."

"Nick, aren't you going to your room to sleep?" Sara asked getting very comfortable in bed.

"I am not really tired," Nick said with a small smile. "I am going to the living room to watch some Discovery Channel."

Sara gave him a glare.

"What about Comedy Central, BBC America, Cartoon Network and ESPN?" Sara asked.

"There is show about forensics," Nick said. "I missed one episode and it is being aired tonight. Don't worry, if I am bored, there are other channels I can watch. You get some rest! I love you, Sara!"

"I love you, too, Nick," Sara said as Nick pulled the covers up to her neckline and they kissed.

Nick turned off the light of his sister's room that Sara was staying in now. He left and quietly closed the door. He went downstairs to the living room, sat comfortably on the couch and turned on the television with the remote control. His eyes were glued to the show on the Discovery Channel. Without warning, Sabrina came in and turned off the TV. Tom followed her and helped pull their little brother off the couch.

"Hey, what's the bigidea here?" Nick protested. "I was watching that show!"

"Nick, we have been asked to bring you to Guest House A," Sabrina said. "Kathleen, Wendy, Heather and Marissa are already there."

"Why?" Nick asked as he was being dragged out of the house by his brother and one of his sisters.

"Marissa told us not to tell you until we get your ass over there," Sabrina said.

Tom and Sabrina each took one of Nick's arms. They led him out of the house and into the larger of the two guest houses on Stokes Manor. When they entered the place, Sabrina and Tom took their seats. Nick just stood there looking at his older siblings and wondered why they wanted to talk to him like this.

"Is Sara with you?" Kathleen asked.

"No, she was very sleepy and I tucked her in," Nick said proudly.

"Aw, that is so sweet," Marissa said. "We wanted to talk to you alone about you and Sara."

"Is this about the pool incident?" Nick asked as he sat down on the sofa. "It was a very innocent thing."

"No, we aren't going to bust your ass for that," Tom said. "This is something totally different."

"You've known Sara for nearly three years," Heather observed. "Why did it take you so long to finally start dating her?"

Nick felt like he was on trial for his love life. He just wanted to leave the guesthouse and return to the house. He wanted to continuing watching that show on the Discovery he was watching before he was disrupted. He would rather be with Sara at this time. He took a few deep breaths and thought about what he was going to say.

"We started off as very good friends and flirted with each other constantly," Nick said with great calm in his voice. "She was dating a guy called Hank that she met while we were picking up a decomp in a duffle bag."

"What's a decomp?" Sabrina said but rued the moment she asked her question when she saw Nick cringe. "Never mind, I really don't want to know."

"He turned out to be the biggest jackass in the entire world," Nick said. "He had a girlfriend and was cheating on her with Sara. I just wanted to punch him in his face several times. Then there was an explosion at the lab that injured Greg, our lab rat and Sara. She was an emotional wreck and did some crazy things including asking our boss out to dinner. He turned her down for reasons unknown. I wanted to ask her out, but I chose to give her some space for a while. However, I was there for her as a friend until she was ready for to be something more."

"Nick, you should have stopped Sara from dating Hank the jackass," Tom said. "You should've taken that chance and pursued her more aggressively."

"Hey, I have her now!" Nick protested. "Are you happy for me? Don't you like her?"

"Nick, we are very ecstatic for you," Wendy said. "We adore Sara, but we are concerned that it took you nearly three years to go from friendship to a romantic relationship."

"Weren't mom and dad college friends before they got seriously involved?" Nick asked.

"Yes, but they didn't wait as long as you did to take the next step," Wendy said.

"Everyone is different," Nick said. "And so are the circumstances."

There was a brief silence.

"Sara and I are taking things slowly," Nick said knowing what his siblings would ask next. "If you think I am going to buy an engagement ring right away, you are crazy. I want to marry her and I am sure she'd marry me. I know you want her as a sister-in-law and a member of the Stokes family, but that would have to wait until we are both good and ready."

"Nick, of course we'd love for her to be a part of the family," Kathleen said calmly. "We were concerned about your relationship with Sara and where it is going. I don't think any of us want you to rush things. We just want both of you to be happy at your own pace."

Nick breathed a sigh of relief.

"So is the persecution over?" Nick asked.

His six siblings just laughed and that made Nick grin.

"Nicky, this isn't a crucifixion," Tom said attempting to reassure his baby brother. "It is a sibling council meeting."

"I can't remember the last time we had one," Nick said.

"It was before you moved to Vegas," Heather said. "I don't think we can remember what it was all about. It doesn't really matter anyway! Nick, you look like you need to get something off your chest."

"I just want you to know that if and when Sara and I get married," Nick said. "It will be at the same church that mom and dad got married in. I refuse to get married at some whacky or bizarre chapel in Vegas."

"Mom would get a heart attack if you ever get married at some weird place," Wendy said with dark humor in her voice. "Besides we all got married at that same church as mom and dad. I think it would be awesome that you intend to continue that tradition."

"Thank you," Nick said. "Are we finished?"

"Yes, you can get back to the house and watch the Discovery Channel," Sabrina said.

"Actually, I think I may want to watch something else before going to bed," Nick smiled. "I can always watch the Cartoon Network."

"Nicky, you're 32 years old now," Marissa said. "You're too old to watch them without a child present."

"Hey, you are never too old to watch them," Nick said. "South Park is a prime example of a cartoon for adults and older kids."

"I know," Kathleen said. "I have two college aged daughters and three teenagers who watch that show religiously. I have been known to sneak a peek when they are too absorbed to notice anything else."

There was a brief silence once again as they went their separate ways, but not before they exchange their 'good nights'. Nick went back into the house and watched something on Animal Planet, but didn't care for what was there. With the remote control, he changed to the Cartoon Network. An hour later, he felt a little sleepy and turned off the television. He went to his room, crawled into bed and fell asleep.

TBC


	12. A Day with the Arts

Sara Meets The Stokes

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Nick and Sara visit the Dallas Museum of Art.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters. I only own Nick's family.

A Day with the Arts

Nick and Sara were walking down a corridor of the Dallas Museum of Art. They had just recently left the hall that housed the ancient Egyptian artworks. They got themselves out of the way of fellow museum goers and paused to figure out where to go next.

"Sara, do you want to see Asian art or the contemporary art next?" Nick asked.

"Can we see Asian art first?" Sara said. "Then we can check out the contemporary collection."

"We sure can do that," Nick smiled. "After we check out those two exhibits, we are going to have lunch at the café. I assure you that they have something for everyone, including a certain vegetarian girlfriend of this native Texan."

Sara chuckled at Nick's reference to her being a vegetarian girlfriend of a native Texan.

"Nick, you never cease to amaze me," Sara said.

"And you never cease to amaze me either, Sara," Nick chuckled. "I love you anyway!"

"I love you, too," Sara said.

They finally made their way to the exhibition hall where the Asian art collection was displayed. They spent more time looking at each artwork and less time reading the description of it. Whenever they entered a chamber of the exhibit hall, they skimmed through the main description of the artist/region/time period that part of the collection was from. Once they left that exhibition hall, they found their way to the one the contemporary artworks were housed. Nick and Sara spent less time in that exhibit, but they were as thorough admiring the works as they did with the previous two. The paintings by Jackson Pollock held some fascination for the young couple. Somehow when they look at that artist's work, they thought about Catherine. Neither Sara nor Nick could figure out why they thought of their friend and colleague in that moment, but it dawned on them that blood spatter analysis was her specialty.

Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting across from each other at the museum's café. Nick had a grilled chicken sandwich that was served with locally made potato chips and pickle. Sara had the wild mushroom ravioli with pesto sauce. They split a large baby green salad and a liter of mineral water.

"I wonder how Catherine would react if we told about associating her expertise with Jackson Pollock's paintings," Nick said.

"She'd probably kick our asses for not only thinking about it," Sara said. "She would give our asses another kick for telling her."

Nick chuckled, but that faded into seriousness. Sara caught it quickly.

"Nick, is there something wrong?" Sara asked. "You can tell me!"

"Last night, while you were asleep," Nick said. "My siblings decided to confront me about my relationship with you at one of the guesthouses."

Sara was stunned and speechless.

"Why did they do something that?" Sara asked after she regained her composure.

"They were just curious about why we waited nearly three years before we started dating," Nick said.

"What did you tell them?" Sara asked nearly impatient.

"I told them about the flirting, Hank, the lab explosion and Grissom's rejection," Nick said. "Tom chided me for not pursuing you more aggressively. He told me that I should've prevented you from dating that jackass."

"Nick, as much as I regret being with Hank," Sara said bluntly. "I don't think we could do anything now to change what happened. I think he showed me that there are assholes in this world. However, you showed me that nice guys still exist."

Nick blushed and smiled.

"Sara, there was something else," Nick said. "They told me that they would like to see you join the family. It looks like they want us to get married as soon as possible."

"Are they nuts?" Sara asked.

"One of my sisters reassured me that we don't have to do it right away," Nick said. "My siblings told me that we could take our relationship a step further at our own pace."

Sara breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nick, I have you and I'm very happy," Sara said touching his hand.

"I'm very happy that I have you, too, Sara," Nick smiled.

"Do you want to split a tiramisu?" Sara asked with very sweet smile.

"I thought you'd never asked," Nick grinned.

As they took small bites of the tiramisu, they stared at each other and smiled.

"Sara, if and when I do ask you to marry me," Nick said. "I want it to be both special and a surprise. You know something that you least expect."

"I wouldn't appreciate anything rushed," she replied.

"Of course, you wouldn't," Nick said. "You deserved the very best."

"You're spoiling me rotten, Stokes," Sara giggled.

"You deserve to be spoiled by me," Nick winked.

Sara tried to think about what she wanted to say next.

"What do you want to see after we leave the café?" she asked.

"I was thinking to check out the African and Ancient American collections," Nick said. "Then we call it a day. Sabrina has invited us to have dinner at her house. My parents will also be there. However, we are going to rest for about an hour or two at Stokes Manor."

After Sara paid for their meal, they were on their way to see the African collection first. They did the same thing as they did with the previous exhibits they visited, but they had mini discussions about each work they saw. They also managed to steal a moment every time they entered a new chamber. A few people stared at them, but they thought it was cute to see a young couple so in love.

When they were at the Ancient American exhibit, they had to stop sneaking kisses since a guard caught them. Nick and Sara were lucky the guy gave them a warning and didn't ask them to leave. However, they managed an occasional peck on the cheek by whispering to each their commentaries about the works of art. Nick softly chuckled over how they managed pay attention to the art.

After Nick and Sara left the museum, they didn't want to go back to Stokes Manor right away. Instead they took a stroll around the area of the museum.

"Sara, would you like to go to Starbucks?" Nick asked with an innocently looking smile on his face.

"Sure, but it's my treat," Sara said.

"No, I offered and it will be my treat," Nick said.

Sara gave him a look of hurt and slight anger.

"You paid for lunch," Nick smiled. "Let me pay for coffee! Besides, I have at least 50 dollars more left on my Starbucks card than you do on yours."

She relented, there was absolutely no way she was going to win that argument.

"Okay, Cowboy, it's your card," Sara said with a wink.

Twenty minutes later, they were sitting at a table in the nearest Starbucks to the museum. Nick had a grande cappuccino with vanilla and Sara had a grande latte with hazelnut. They shared one large chocolate biscotti that was dipped in even more chocolate. They lingered with their drinks, conversation about their visit to the art museum and laughter. For an hour, they didn't have to worry about returning to Stokes Manor.

TBC


	13. Sara and the Horses II

Sara Meets The Stokes

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Sara goes horseback riding again with Nick.

A/N: I am sorry I didn't update this story as frequently as I should have. I had ideas for my other story 'A New Addition' that I had to run with them. Again, a million apologies!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters. I only own Nick's family.

Sara and the Horses II

Nick sat at the dining room table alone, but didn't touch his lunch. He didn't care if it was getting cold, he could always reheat it. Sara went with Cynthia shopping at a local mall. He was waiting for them to come home, especially Sara. She expressed an interest in another ride with the horses and Nick promised that she would have her second ride before returning to Vegas.

He got up from his chair, took his food and put it in the fridge. He went to the living room and turned on the TV. He sat on the couch and did some channel surfing before settling with BBC America. 'Keeping Up Appearances' was on at the time. Nick couldn't help laughing at the misadventures of Hyacinth Bucket (pronounced Bouquet) trying keep up appearances and embarrassing her long suffering husband. Although his own family is upper middle class, at least they behaved like normal people. If his mother and sisters behaved like Mrs. Bucket, he would have had all six women committed to a psych ward.

Nick was lying on the couch and almost fell asleep out near boredom and loneliness. He immediately woke up knowing that Sara would kick his ass if she caught him sleeping. He still had the remote control in his hand and changed the channels until he found something of interest in the Discovery Channel.

When we get back to Vegas, Nick thought. I'll buy Sara a beautiful, yet simple engagement ring and figure out how I am going to propose to her. Wait, Stokes, you are going to scare her away. Consider waiting about four months or so.

The sound of the front door opening thankfully distracted him from his sudden thoughts. He saw his mom come in with a shopping bag. When Sara wasn't behind her, he immediately grew concerned.

"Nick, how have you been holding up by yourself?" Cynthia asked.

"Mom, I am now 32 years old," Nick smiled. "I can take care of myself! Where's Sara?"

"She is bringing in more stuff we bought at the mall," Cynthia said.

"Mom, you are turning my girlfriend into a mallrat!" Nick chuckled.

"Not really, she tagged along," Cynthia said. "We had a lot of fun and did some shopping."

"I can see that," Nick said. "I should go help her."

Before he could get off the couch to help Sara, she entered carrying two shopping bags. She placed them on the sofa and approached Nick. He got up, pulled her into an embrace and planted a kiss on her forehead. She gave him a kiss in the neck.

"Did you miss me while I was out at the mall?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Of course, I missed you," Nick said. "I was watching some crazy pseudo rich woman avoid her working class relatives. She was also making her poor next door neighbor very neurotic."

"Ah, you were watching 'Keeping Up Appearances'," Sara said as Nick nodded. "That Bucket woman is truly something else!"

"You know about that show?" Nick asked.

"I had seen it when I used to live in San Francisco," she said. "I felt sorry for Richard Bucket since he had to live with that woman."

Nick looked stunned. He couldn't believe that his girlfriend could defend a male victim of mental and emotional abuse. He wanted to tell Sara of his observation, but decided against it.

"Sara, are you hungry?" he asked.

"I am starving," Sara said. "The only thing I ate at the mall was a scone I shared with your mother at Starbucks. She had some hot chocolate drink and I had a tall chai latte. What about you?"

"I was going to eat lunch alone," Nick said. "I let my food get cold and decided to wait for you to come back."

"You didn't have to wait for me," Sara said. "I could have had lunch with your mom."

"Then I would have to start riding without you," Nick said. "I wanted to eat with you so we could go to the stables together."

"Yeah, I'd like that," she said.

"Would you like some leftover macaroni and cheese?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

"I'll heat up some for you," Nick said as he went into the heat up his lunch and hers. "Do you want iced tea or raspberry flavored sparkling mineral water?"

"Sparkling water would be nice," she said. "You're the iced tea man."

Nick chuckled as he prepared lunch for himself and his girlfriend. When he brought in the two plates and put one in each of their places on the table. He returned to the kitchen to get an iced tea for him and the mineral water for Sara.

"Nick, could you please bring me some basil?" Sara asked. "It gives the macaroni and cheese an interesting flavor."

"Sure, I'll bring some," Nick smiled, went to the kitchen and brought some chopped fresh basil.

"Thank you," she said as she mixed the basil into her macaroni dish.

"Anything for you," Nick said. "Since we are going horseback riding, do you still want to ride on Sakura?"

"I would love to," Sara said. "Are you going to ride on Comet III?"

"No, I am planning to ride on Apple Blossom," Nick said. "Tom has taken Comet III for a vet's appointment. Don't worry, it's nothing serious."

They continued to eat their lunch and talked about going back to the botanical garden the next day. Sara suggested they go for lunch at another vegetarian friendly restaurant his mother recommended afterward. Nick smiled and agreed to take her to that place. When they finished with lunch, Nick took the dishes and silverware to the sink and threw out the used napkins. He washed and dried the silverware and dishes and put them away. He opened the pantry door, took out a cookie tin, opened it and took out two brownie-like treats.

"What is that?" Sara asked looking at the bar Nick gave her.

"That is Wendy's specialty," Nick said. "It's a turtle brownie. Sara, she would never put actual turtles into a brownie. She got the inspiration for this brownie from eating a chocolate confection called the turtle. She was home on intercession break from school and tried through trial and error to make one that we like and eat. Guess who she used as a guinea pig?"

"I don't know," Sara said.

"She used me as a guinea pig," Nick smiled. "Try it! I am sure you will like it."

"Nick, your sister does have a talent for this," Sara said after eating two bites of the brownie. "This is the best brownie I have ever eaten. Can I have her recipe?"

"Nice try, Sara," Nick smirked. "Wendy had written down the recipe, but she refuses to share it with anyone. You have no idea how many times my mom had begged her for it. I think her children will be the only ones to get it. However, I could try to gently twist her arm and ask nicely. I will tell her that I was a test subject when created this delicious treat, I should be entitled to the recipe."

"Let me know how it goes," Sara said with a soft chuckle.

Nick and Sara rested for about fifteen minutes after they finished their brownie treat. They left the house and walked toward the stables. Once they arrived, Nick saddled up Sakura and did the same for a brown horse.

"Sara, this mare is Apple Blossom," Nick said. "She is as sweet and gentle as Sakura."

They led their horses out of the stable and stopped.

"Sara, I want to see if you remember how to mount a horse," Nick said. "I'll let you go first."

She put one foot in a stirrup, pushed herself off the ground, straddled her other leg to the other side and put that foot in the other stirrup. Nick, satisfied that Sara remembered how to mount on Sakura, mounted himself on Apple Blossom. Nick and Sara gave their horses a very gentle kick to start a slow trot. Although Nick focused on riding Apple Blossom, he checked to see how Sara was doing with Sakura. It seemed to him that she was doing well for her second ride on a horse.

"Nick, I would like to come here more often," Sara said. "Not just to visit your family, but to ride the horses."

"I have a good feeling you will be here more often than you think," Nick said.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked almost losing her grip on Sakura's reins.

"I had spoken to my mom last night," he said. "She wants to invite you for Christmas and New Year's Eve. She told me that we better clear that one up with Grissom."

"What about Thanksgiving, Stokes?" Sara asked.

"I told her that you may want to be with your family in Tamales Bay," Nick said quietly. "She didn't push that issue any further, but you are coming here in December."

"Your mom has gotten herself a guest for the Holidays," Sara said. "Of course you are bringing me here!"

"Of course, I will bring you," Nick said in shock. "You are going to be my guest!"

"Just don't buy anymore first class tickets," Sara said. "I swear you are going to either go broke or declare bankruptcy one of these days!"

"Come on, Sara," Nick whined. "I won't go broke! You enjoy getting spoiled by me. Admit it!"

"Okay, I admit I enjoy it when you spoil me," Sara said laughing.

"I love you, Sara," Nick said.

"I love you, too, Nick," Sara said.

They rode on the horses for another half-hour. Nick dismounted from Apple Blossom and checked on Sara to see if she needed help dismounted from Sakura. She managed get off her horse without any difficulties. They both led their horses back to the stables. Nick removed both saddles and replaced them where he found them. He and Sara took the horses to their stalls. He decided to show Sara how to brush a horse, gave her a brief demonstration on Sakura before he let her take over while he brushed Apple Blossom. Sara found it fun and relaxing. After they finished with grooming their horses, they left the stable. They were holding hands while walking to the house to rest for at least an hour, stopping once in a while to embrace and kiss.

TBC


	14. Another Day in the Botanical Garden

Sara Meets The Stokes

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Nick takes Sara to the Dallas Botanical Garden. Unlike the trip on his birthday, it would be something different.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters. I only own Nick's family.

Another Day in the Botanical Garden

"Sara, would you like to go to a lecture before we see the flowers?" Nick asked as he looked at the day's schedule of events. "There is one on Gardening Feng Shui that is being given today. I know that back in Vegas, neither of us have a garden in our backyard, but the class would be interesting."

"Sure, I would love to go," Sara smiled and she gave Nick a soft peck on the cheek.

Nick went to admissions and requested admission for two adults. He asked if there was still space available for the lecture. The cashier smiled and told him there was still available space. He paid for admission and the class with his credit card and met Sara at the entranceway.

"We better hurry," Nick said almost panting. "The lecture begins in ten minutes and the lecture building is that way."

Once they were in the garden they walked in a fast pace. When they got to building, Nick gave a garden employee the tickets. The employee gave Nick the stubs and directed him and Sara to the room. They arrived with a minute to spare. There were still two seats available and they took them.

The lecture was very interesting and both Nick and Sara learned a lot about applying Feng Shui principals to gardening. They both asked interesting questions about Feng Shui gardening in a desert climate like the one they live in. The lecturer said that it could be applied in gardens of any climate, even ones in the deserts. Sara wanted to ask another question, but she forgot all about it.

Five minutes after the lecture ended, Nick and Sara were in the outdoors again. They walked around for a while in silence. Nick found an empty bench and Sara followed him there. They sat on the bench and looked at the bed of flowers facing them.

"Sara, what did you actually think of the talk?" Nick asked.

"I enjoyed it," Sara said. "It really opened my eyes since I thought Feng Shui was used to give residences and offices a balance. I never thought it could be applied to gardening. What do you think?"

"It's okay," Nick said. "I enjoyed it, but I was a little confused about making a desert garden in the principles of Feng Shui."

"I was thinking about decorating my apartment using the Feng Shui methods," Sara smiled.

"Sara, your apartment is fine as is," Nick chuckled. "I doubt it needs to be redecorated. If you want to do something different with it, that's fine with me."

"Nicky, you are so cute," Sara smirked.

"You are, too," Nick chuckled. "Let's look at the flowers and trees."

"I want to check out the herb gardens first," Sara said.

"I thought you loved the one at Stokes Manor," Nick whined.

"I do," she said. "The botanical garden has a more extensive collection of them. They also have medicinal herbs. Besides, I have always wanted to see if chocolate mint smelled like mint chip ice cream."

Nick smiled and chuckled. He couldn't stay pissed at his girlfriend for very long, even if he feigned it.

"Looking at chocolate mint it is," he smirked. "Just don't eat any of them! We don't need to be thrown out and banned for life."

"Or we'd probably deal with the wrath of your parents," Sara chirped.

Nick didn't say anything as they got up from the bench and made their way towards the area of the herbs. The herbs were strategically placed sporadically through the beds with a tag right next to it. Each tag has the English name as well as its Latin name and origin.

They looked at the various culinary and medicinal herbs. Nick took pictures of each herb, but only one photo per plant.

"Nick, this is Echinacea," Sara said pointing at one of the purple flowers. "It has centuries of medicinal use."

"I've heard plenty about that herb," Nick said. "They claim it is good for colds and flu. Personally, I am not sure what to think about the claims."

"Five years ago, I was still living in San Francisco," Sara said. "I came down with a very bad cold and a friend of mine gave a few boxes of Echinacea tea. I drank three cups of that stuff a day and felt better."

"I don't believe it," Nick chuckled. "You get sick?"

"I am human," Sara protested. "I have gotten sick before, but not since I came to Vegas."

"I am not saying you are human or not," Nick said. "I just couldn't believe you get sick."

Sara was tempted to respond, but didn't want to.

"Let's just look at the rest of the herbs," Sara said. "I still want to smell that chocolate mint! I want to look at the flowers afterwards"

They looked at the chocolate mint plant. Sara squat down to smell it, but was disappointed that it didn't smell anything like mint chip ice cream. She didn't really see it as a total loss, it still had a delicious smell.

When they finished admiring, smelling and photographing the herb garden, they walked toward a map of the garden.

"Where do you want to go next?" Nick asked.

"I want to check out the roses," Sara beamed. "We look at another flower of your choosing before we leave the garden and go to that place your mom suggested for lunch."

"Sara, I have to talk to you about that," Nick said.

"We're not going there?" she was in disbelief. "I was looking forward to eating there."

"Sara, just hear me out," he insisted. "We are going there tonight for dinner. I made the reservations last night for 8:00 tonight. It's kind of fancy, so wear something formal. I know you packed a beautiful dress."

"Nick, what about lunch?" Sara said.

"We are having it in the garden," Nick grinned. "I checked the menu when I visited my parents a few months ago. You can eat there since they have vegetarian options."

Sara laughed, but that stopped when Nick pulled her into an embrace and kissed her. When he gently released her, they proceeded to where the roses where located. Sara was amazed over the variety of roses that existed. Nick couldn't take pictures of all them so he picked a few to photograph. The aroma of the roses permeated their noses and reminded Sara of her perfume.

Nick picked out the lantana as the next flower that he and Sara will look at. They strolled leisurely over to the area where the lantanas were situated. Sara looked in awe of the clusters of tiny flowers that looked more like bigger flowers. Some of them were a solitary color and others were multicolored. That was nature's little trick, a big flower out of little ones. Nick took two pictures of one lantana, one was a close up and the other was taken at a slight distance. He did it to show their colleagues the tricky flower.

Now it was time for them to go have some lunch. They walked toward the place where they could sit down and have something to eat and drink. Nick had a grilled chicken sandwich with lettuce and tomatoes, potato chips and mint iced tea. Sara a roasted vegetable and fresh mozzarella wrap with mineral water and a side salad with balsamic vinaigrette. They agreed that they wouldn't have any dessert until tonight. They even resisted the tempting two pound chocolate chip cookie that begged to be bought and eaten.

"Sara, that's not fair!" Nick whined. "That is the third potato chip you swiped off me. Keep it up and I may have to steal some of your salad."

"No way you are taking my salad," Sara chuckled as Nick took his fork and grabbed a small amount of her salad. "Nick, stop it!"

"We are even now!" he smiled. "Let's stop arguing over a petty matter."

"That's fine with me," Sara said. "What did you think of the herbs and flowers we had seen?"

"They are all beautiful," Nick smirked. "I also learned something interesting about Echinacea and it benefits. What about you?"

"I knew that there is a variety of roses," Sara said. "But I never knew there was a huge assortment of them. The herbs were awesome, but I was upset that the chocolate mint smelled nothing like mint chip ice cream. It still had a wonderful aroma. I love those beautifully deceptive lantanas."

"Are you still harping about the chocolate mint plant?" Nick asked with a slight chuckle.

"No, not really," Sara smiled. "I was just commenting about it."

"What you said about the lantanas," Nick said. "They are deceptively beautiful! I think I will play a prank on Greggo and Hodges."

"Nick, leave Greg alone," she insisted. "Hodges is so annoying and major ass kisser."

"I'll spare our Greggo," Nick capitulated. "However, I want to teach that wannabe Grissom's pet a little lesson."

"Can I be in on it?" Sara asked like a little girl begging for a present. "Can I? Oh please! Please! Please! Please!"

"Of course, you can!" Nick smirked. "I am going to give him the photo of the lantana I took from a distance for him to see and when he out of his lab kissing Grissom's ass, I will switch to the one I took up close. That poor miserable wretch will be confused."

"Nicky, that's mean," Sara whined and then with great enthusiasm said. "I love it! That ass kisser won't know what hit him. I love you, Nick!"

"I love you, too, Sara," Nick smiled.

They finished their lunch and cleared off the table. Nick took the bottles for recycling while Sara threw out the garbage. When they left the café, they decided to look at two more flowers, begonias and zinnias and they would call it a day. Sara also convinced Nick to go with her to the gift shop before the left for Stokes Manor.

Sara wanted to take pictures of the begonias and zinnia to give Nick a break from being the couple's photographer. He gladly gave her the camera and she went to work almost immediately. Knowing that they had one more roll of film left after the one that was in use, she had to take pictures sparing. She wanted a photo of Nick in the Garden, just like he took one of her. Maybe some passerby would want to take one of the couple posing together, but nobody was available. Nick gave her a reassuring look that told her not to worry about it. When they were satisfied with looking and photographing at the two flowers they wanted to see, they were on their way to the gift shop.

"Why did you want to go there?" Nick asked.

"I just want to see what they have," Sara said. "I just might buy a few gifts for our colleagues."

"I think Hell just froze over," Nick chuckled and winced when Sara swatted him in the arm. "Sara Margaret Sidle going shopping and enjoying it? I have to tell Catherine and Grissom this!"

"I go shopping for food, clothing and other necessities and wants," she was on the defensive. "Stokes, if you want to become a father in the future, you will keep silent."

"Fine, you win," Nick said. "I won't say a word about since I don't want to put my reproductive organs at risk."

Sara smiled at him as they entered the shop. They looked around for awhile to check out what was there. They bought a children's book about flowers for Lindsey, a plant guidebook for Grissom, a pair of pink rose earrings for Catherine, coffee mugs for Warrick and Greg, a bookmark for Brass and a souvenir baseball cap for Dr. Robbins. Sara paid with her credit card after nearly getting into an argument with Nick since he wanted to pay. The mugs were wrapped in extra tissue paper after Nick told the cashier that he and Sara have to travel by plane to Vegas in two days. The gifts were placed in two bags and Nick and Sara carried on each.

"I had a wonderful time, today," Sara grinned. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, I did," Nick beamed. "However, I am looking forward to tonight with you and you alone!"

Sara giggled. She also was looking forward to dinner out with Nick. She stared at him as he was on his cell phone calling for a ride to Stokes Manor. When the car came to pick them up, Nick let Sara go inside first and he went soon after. He gave the driver the address of the destination. On the way to Stoke Manor, both Nick and Sara fell asleep. The driver woke them up when they arrived there. Nick paid the driver and gave him generous tip. When they entered the house, they put the bags near Sara's suitcase. They went to their rooms and took a two hour refreshing nap before getting ready for tonight.

TBC


	15. Dinner with Thomas and Cynthia

Sara Meets The Stokes

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Thomas and Cynthia take Nick and Sara out to a Japanese restaurant the night before they return to Vegas.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters. I only own Nick's family.

Dinner with Thomas and Cynthia

"I can't wait for the entertainment to come," Nick said with boyish excitement after swallowing some of his salad.

"Nick, you have been like this ever since you were three," Thomas smirked. "The chef should arrive in a few moments. They just turned on the heat of the hibachi. Sara, does he behave like this when you go to a Japanese restaurant in Vegas?"

"Yes, he does," Sara chuckled. "I tell him 'down boy'. I also look forward to the amusement the chef has in store for the guests."

"I can't believe these two young adults in their early thirties can act like kids in a candy store," Cynthia laughed.

The chef arrived pushing a cart carrying food ready to be part of the entertainment and cooked. There were trays of filet mignon, chicken, shrimp, vegetables, enough cooked rice for eight people and some sauces.

"Mommy, is he going to cook our dinner at our table?" a little girl sitting with Sara and the Stokes asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, he will," the woman said. "You see that slab of metal in the middle of the table."

"Uh-huh!" she nodded.

"That's where that man wearing the chef's uniform is going cook our dinner," the woman explained.

"Who ordered the filet mignon?" the chef asked.

"I did," Thomas, Nick and the man sitting with them replied at the same time.

"How would you like yours done?" he asked.

"I'll have mine medium rare," Thomas said.

"I'd like mine medium well," Nick smiled.

"Medium well," the man said.

"Now, who gets chicken?" the chef inquired.

"I do," Cynthia said.

"My son and daughter ordered chicken also," the woman said.

"What about the shrimp?" he asked.

"That's what I ordered," the same woman said.

"Who ordered the vegetarian dinner?" the chef asked.

"I did!" Sara smiled.

"Hey you talk funny, lady," the little boy commented at the only non-Texan sitting at the table.

"My girlfriend isn't from around here," Nick gently intervened. "She is originally from the San Francisco area in California. We both live and work in Las Vegas."

"She still talks funny," the little girl said.

"Susie, that isn't nice," the woman said. "Timmy, you and your sister should apologize to the young woman."

"I don't mind," Sara said. "Sometimes the kids in my neighborhood make fun of my boyfriend's drawl. Don't worry about it!"

"Sara, pay attention to the chef," Nick whispered.

All eyes were focused on the chef preparing their dinner. He started the entertainment by stacking some onion slices to resemble a volcano. He put a small amount of vegetable oil on it and lit it. There was a small flame on top of the onion volcano. Everyone at the table applauded. The chef immediately put out the flame and spread the onion slices around. He started making the base for the fried rice of eggs, minced carrots, onion and scallions. He then placed enough cooked rice for eight people on top of the almost cooked egg mixture and continued to make the concoction adding soy sauce, rice wine, dark sesame oil, sesame seeds and some salt and pepper. When he finished, he divided up by eight and placed each serving in a bowl and quickly flipped each bowl before giving it to a guest. Amazingly, none of the rice fell out of the bowls. There was more applause and the chef cleared the area for something else.

"Nick, you should pour a little bit of the ginger sauce on the rice and mix it a little," Sara said. "It is awesome."

"I like it better with the mustard sauce," Nick said. "However, I'll give your way a try if you try it my way."

"Fair enough!" Sara winked.

After they tried the other person's way of enjoying the fried rice, they were pleasantly surprised of what they missed out. Nick though the ginger sauce was too sweetly pungent for the rice and Sara assumed that mustard would be too hot. They each made a mental note to eat their rice that way in the future.

Sara watched the chef make her entrée first since some vegetarians take offense to having their food cooked with the meat. The entrée was made with tofu, onions, zucchini, mushrooms, shiitakes, carrots, broccoli, minced garlic, soy sauce, dark sesame oil, rice wine, salt, pepper and sesame seeds. He placed it on Sara's plate once he finished cooking it. Sara immediately positioned her chopsticks and started to take a small amount of her entrée. Nick gave her a sad look.

"Sara, don't you think you should wait until he gives us the vegetable side dish," Nick said. "Don't forget that he has to make our entrées."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy, Stokes?" Sara raised her eyebrow. "If you wanted to eat with me, you should have ordered the vegetarian dinner like I did."

Nick chuckled and pulled Sara into an embrace and kissed her. He immediately was on the receiving end of a glare from his father.

"Nick, there are children sitting at our table," Thomas said. "I know you and Sara love each other, but this isn't the time or place for your public display of affection."

Sara smiled as Nick gently released her from his embrace. They focused their attention on the rest of the culinary entertainment. The chef made a vegetable medley of sprouts, onions, zucchini and mushrooms with soy sauce and minced garlic for everyone – including Sara. He then made the chicken with onions, a splash of ginger sauce and sesame seeds. He divided them into three portions and put them on Cynthia, Susie and Timmy's plates. He proceeded with shrimp that was cooked with lemon juice, rice wine and a splash of soy sauce. He served in on Susie and Timmy's mother's plate. Finally, he made the filet mignon for the three men according to their liking with the same preparations as with the other foods. When that was finished, he cleaned up the hibachi by pouring a glass of water and wiping it down with a thick cloth. After he finished, he took a bow, received applause from the guests and took the cart back to the kitchen.

"How's the tofu dish?" Nick asked.

"Delicious!" Sara smiled. "Would you like to have a little piece?"

"Sure, I would," Nick said. "I know I can't give you a piece of my filet mignon. However, I am going to order the chocolate paradise cake as my dessert. I know you'll order the green tea ice cream. I'll give you a bite of the cake. Do we have a deal?"

"You get a little bit of my dinner," Sara beamed. "I get a bite of your dessert. That is a good deal."

Nick smiled and continued eating his dinner. Sara gave him a piece of her tofu and threw in a thin slice of shiitake. He ate it and gave her a look that said 'thank you'.

"Sara, you are coming with Nick to Dallas for Christmas," Cynthia said knowing tomorrow Nick and Sara would be flying back to Vegas. "We look forward to having you at our Holiday celebration."

"I'll make sure she fills out the paperwork for the vacation," Nick beamed.

"You'd better," Thomas smiled.

When the main course was finished, the waitress came by and took away the plates, forks, chopsticks and dirty napkins. She left carrying the stuff to the kitchen. She returned a little while later with eight dessert menus. She disappeared again to allow her guests to peruse through their menus and make a decision. Nick and Sara knew exactly what they wanted and only looked at the menu as a ruse. When their waitress finally materialized, she took their dessert order. Thomas ordered a dish of chocolate ice cream. Cynthia had a sweetened red bean paste. As predicted, Nick ordered the chocolate paradise cake and Sara ordered green tea ice cream. The family that shared a table with Sara and the Stokes all selected vanilla ice cream.

A few moments later, the waitress arrived with their desserts. She also had six small glasses of complementary plum wine for the adults. For the two kids, she had lollipops resembling sushi. All their desserts were beautifully presented with a spring of mint, especially Nick's cake that had whipped cream. They started to eat the desserts. The two kids had a little contest to see who could eat their ice cream the quickest. Nick quietly laughed at them. It reminded him of when he and Marissa were those kids' ages and the silly things they did when the family went out for dinner. He looked at Sara and wondered how she and her brother interacted as children. He felt someone poking him in the arm and he turned around to investigate who was responsible.

"I almost forgot all about it, Sara," he said. "I am sorry!"

"You are so lucky that you only took one bite out of the yummy looking cake, Nicky" Sara smirked.

"I promised you a bite of this treat," Nick said as he took his fork, cut a small piece, dipped it in some of the chocolate sauce and whipped and fed it to Sara.

"This is excellent!" Sara said after she slowly savored it. "It's just like the chocolate mousse cakes I have had in the past. If I come back here another time, I will have this cake."

"I am sure you will have it," Cynthia chirped after seeing the interaction between her son and his girlfriend.

The dessert and plum wine course continued with conversations, jokes and laughter. After everyone finished, the waitress returned to collect the bowls, plates, silverware and the tiny glasses. She briefly disappeared, but reappeared with two checks, one for each party. Cynthia looked at the check and took out her credit card and placed it in the holder.

"Cynthia, let me pay," Thomas declared after he tried to take his wife's card from the holder.

"Thomas, don't be a nuisance," Cynthia hissed. "I want to pay this time. Let me, please!"

He relented knowing that she had a way of winning arguments. Both Nick and Sara tried to repress any laughter that was trying to escape their system. They exchanged looks wondering if they were going to be like his parents. After that all attempts to control themselves proved to be futile. They laughed, his parents stared at them and shook their heads.

The waitress returned to collect the two holders, each one holding a credit card. She went to the cashier's area and processed them. She went back to her table to give someone from each party the appropriate holder. Cynthia put her credit card back into her wallet, she looked at the transaction slip to figure out the tip amount, entered a generous amount, figured out the total and signed it. She took her copy and left the restaurant's copy inside the holder.

"I apologize for my kids, once again," the woman said as she saw the Stokes party leave.

"Like I said before," Sara smiled. "It's not such a big deal."

"Have a safe trip back to Las Vegas," she said.

"Thanks," Nick beamed.

An hour later, they were at Stokes Manor. Thomas and Cynthia went upstairs to their bedroom while Nick and Sara camped out at the living room for an hour or two. Nick turned on the television with the remote control. He and Sara were embracing each other and kissing passionately. They really weren't paying much attention to what was being shown on TV. A moment later, they gingerly released each other from their embrace.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Nick asked.

"I had a great time at the restaurant," she smirked. "Did you?"

"I had fun and the entertainment was awesome," Nick smiled. "Hey, do you want to start packing now?"

"No, our flight leaves at 3:15 in the afternoon," Sara sighed. "We could start packing in the morning. I doubt we have much to pack."

"Okay, the morning it is," Nick said. "I love you, Sara."

"I love you, too, Nick," Sara cooed.

They watched some Discovery Channel until they became a little sleepy. Nick turned off the television. They went upstairs to their bedrooms and fell asleep once their bodies hit the beds.

TBC


	16. Back to Work

Sara Meets The Stokes

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Nick and Sara are back in Vegas and at work. They share with their colleagues a few details of their vacation.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters. I only own Nick's family.

Back to Work

_Three days later_

Nick, Sara, Warrick and Catherine were waiting in the break room for Grissom to hand out their assignments. Nick and Sara had smiles on their faces. Warrick looked at them and snorted.

"Are you going to stop smiling?" Warrick asked with a chuckle. "Or do I have to wipe the smiles off your faces?"

"Warrick, this is Nick and Sara we are talking about here," Catherine said. "The crime lab's lovebirds had recently returned from a week in Dallas. I am sure Nick's family gave him and Sara their blessing."

Grissom entered with a smirk on his face. He was met with four eager faces waiting to see who would be working with whom and what crime scenes needed to be processed.

"Catherine and Nick, you are handling a 419 at the Luxor," Grissom said. "O'Riley is waiting for you. Sara and Warrick, you have a 419 south of Tropicana. Brass is meeting you there."

"I'll meet you at the break room," Nick whispered to Sara's ear.

"I love you, Nick," Sara beamed.

"I love you, too, Sara," Nick said as they kissed.

"Sara, I'll make sure Nicky stays out of trouble," Catherine said.

"Nick, I'll keep an eye on Sara," Warrick said.

The couple just laughed. As much as they wanted to work together, they really didn't mind working with their friends. They only worry they both had was getting the third degree from them about their relationship. Nick was sure that's what he was going to get from Catherine and Sara knew Warrick will give her grief about it.

_Catherine and Nick's crime scene_

Nick put a long red hair in a small bindle and placed it in collection box. He then opened a swab, moistened it with a drop or two of a solution and rubbed it on the ice cube holder. It was blood since it turned pink. Was it human? He put the swab to another test and it was a positive result.

"Hey Catherine, it looks like area of the blood spatter is bigger than we thought," Nick said in disgust

"It looks like somebody really beat this man to death," Catherine shook her head.

"That someone must have been pretty pissed off at the victim," Nick mumbled. "I don't want to think about what that poor wretch must have been going through in his final moments."

"Nick, how was your trip to Dallas?" Catherine asked wanting to change the subject. "How did Sara cope with meeting that big family of yours? Was she overwhelmed?"

"Dallas was great," Nick grinned. "Sara was a little intimidated about meeting them at first, but she fit in immediately. They all adore her and she adores them."

"Will she become a member of the Stokes family?" Catherine inquired giving Nick a gentle nudge in the shoulder.

"My parents and siblings have this idea that she will be," he replied. "I want to marry her, but not right away. One night, we went to a local karaoke bar and had an awesome time. We had an encounter with a stranger who told us we should be married."

"Nicky, ever since Grissom brought her in to investigate Warrick," Catherine chuckled. "You have been smitten with her. Why didn't you pursue her more aggressively and save us all from that fucking headache named Hank?"

"My siblings, especially my brother, told me that," Nick said.

"Nicky, it's in the past," Catherine smirked. "Sara has you and you both love each other, that's what matters the most. She is the happiest that she has even been in the time we have known her."

"Catherine, we still have this heinous crime scene to process," Nick said. "I am sure O'Riley might want ask us about our findings."

"Okay, smart ass, but we will discuss it later before you reunite with Sara," Catherine shrugged.

Nick snorted before helping Catherine collect evidence to be processed, analyzed and interpreted.

_Sara and Warrick's Crime Scene_

"What the hell is that?" Warrick asked looking at a bizarre object crawling near the dead body.

"It looks like something up Grissom's alley," Sara said giving him a look of disgust. "I'll put it in a little jar and bring it to him."

"So, how did you like Dallas?" Warrick asked. "Did Nick behave himself? How did you like his family? Did they like you?"

"Warrick, stop bombarding me with all these questions," Sara said. "Since you already asked the most important questions, I shall answer you. Dallas was awesome and beautiful. Nick was on his best behavior most of the time. I was very impressed with that big family of his. I love them. They adored me and wouldn't be surprised if became a part the family."

"That boy really loves you," Warrick chuckled. "While you and Nick were in Dallas, I was having a conversation with Catherine and Grissom about the two of you."

"What about Nick and me you were talking about?" Sara asked.

"We were discussing when he will pop the question," Warrick smirked.

"Nick and I have been dating for about three months," Sara whined. "We agreed not to rush things. He'll propose to me when we are both ready, not when someone pushes us into something that we aren't ready for."

"I have a feeling that he will do it sooner that you think," Warrick grinned.

"I told you before that we aren't rushing things," Sara was on the defensive.

"Come on Sara," Warrick said. "When do you want Nick to propose? When you are both in your eighties. Catherine and I should have gotten the two of you together immediately after you investigated me in my role in the Holly Gribbs shooting."

"Warrick, calm down," Sara laughed. "I don't think Nick would wait sixty years to propose to me. I know he wants to do while we are both still young and I could have kids with him."

Brass approached them and saw the two young CSIs allegedly bickering about something.

"Kids, can you bicker and process the crime scene at the same time?" Brass asked with a very rare tinge of humor in his voice. "I know you can multitask. If you can do that, the sooner we can process the evidence."

Sara and Warrick didn't know if what was what Brass said or how he said, but they were laughing. They immediately stopped talking about Sara and Nick's relationship and continued processing the scene.

_Break room, four hours later_

Nick was sitting on the break room couch watching the Discovery Channel. Greg had made a fresh pot of his famous Blue Hawaiian coffee. Nick got up from the couch, grabbed a cup, poured himself a cup and put cream and sugar in it. He returned to his spot on the couch and started taking slow sips. He saw that Greg was still in the break room.

"Greggo, don't you have some DNA to process?" Nick asked.

"I just wanted to take a breather for a few moments," Greg said. "Even lab rats need to rest."

"Have you seen Sara?" Nick asked. "She was at crime scene with Warrick and Brass."

"No, I haven't seen her," Greg said. "I am sure that Warrick is keeping an eye on her for you."

"If I tell you something," Nick said. "Will you promise not to tell Sara? If you tell her, I will have to kick your ass."

"You have my word and my lips are sealed," Greg smiled with the gesture of zipping his lips. "I permit you to beat the shit out of me if I blab."

"Two weeks before Sara and I left for Dallas," Nick said. "I started saving up some money for an engagement ring. I don't know when I plan to propose, but at least I will have the money available to buy one."

"Sara is one lucky girl to have you," Greg beamed.

As if on cue, Sara walked into the break room with a smile on her face. Nick put down his cup of coffee on the table, got up to get her some coffee, but sat down because she beat him to it.

"Damn it, Sara," Nick hissed. "Let me bring you coffee once in a while. Next time, just sit on the couch and I'll serve you a cup."

"Nicky, you love spoiling me," Sara smiled. "Don't you?"

"Yeah, but you enjoy it anyway," Nick smirked.

"Uh, I am going back to the lab to analyze DNA," Greg said as he left the break room. "I'll leave you lovebirds alone."

"Did you miss me?" Sara asked while Nick pulled her into an embrace.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Nick chuckled that instantly turned into a whine. "Catherine was hassling me about our relationship."

"I got the third degree from Warrick," Sara protested. "It looks like they want us to rush things."

"We aren't going to rush this relationship," Nick reassured her. "We'll take it at our own pace."

"I love you, Nick," Sara cooed.

"I love you, too, Sara," Nick mumbled.

Catherine and Warrick walk towards the break room, but didn't go inside. They just watched the couple sitting on the couch in an embrace and kissing.

"They do have it for each other," Warrick said softly.

"Warrick, leave them alone," Catherine said. "Let's go see Greg about the DNA results."

TBC


	17. Epilogue

Sara Meets The Stokes

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Nick is cooking a romantic candlelit dinner for Sara. What does he have up his sleeve tonight?

A/N: I originally wanted to write this chapter as a stand alone one shot story. However, by demand, I decided to write this as an epilogue to this story. I hoped you enjoyed reading this story as much as wrote it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters. I only own Nick's family.

Epilogue

Three months later

Nick carefully read the instruction of the package of fresh Portobello mushroom ravioli he purchased from a friend's gourmet grocery store. He had a pot of boiling water on top of the stove. He took a small knife, cut open the package and slowly emptied the contents into the pot. He lowered the heat of the burner that had the sauce he made to keep it warm while the pasta was cooking. He placed a colander on the basin of the sink. He stirred the pasta so no individual pieces would stick to each other.

Sara was due to arrive at his place within an hour. She pulled a double shift meanwhile he worked three quarters of his. Grissom was kind enough to allow him to leave work early to pull off a romantic candlelit dinner with a special surprise for Sara. He had to shop for groceries and a little present for her from a jewelry store. Now he was cooking dinner and waiting for her arrival.

He tested one of the raviolis for doneness. After he was satisfied, he carefully took the pot, poured the contents into the colander and allowed the ravioli to drain. Using the potholders, Nick grabbed the colander and put the pasta into the pan that had the sauce. He replaced colander in the sink and immediately stirred the ravioli into the sauce. He covered the pan and turned off the heat. He made the salad and tossed in the dressing and put it in the refrigerator. He also checked on the status of the tiramisu he bought the day before that he had in the freezer and had thawed it in the fridge since the morning. It looked like it was ready to be eaten, but he kept in there until it was time for dessert.

A few moments later, he heard his front door open and loudly slam shut. He knew Sara had arrived. He saw her walking into his living room. She had a scowl on her face that looking at Nick's grin couldn't alleviate.

"Sara, what's the matter with you?" Nick asked with concern.

"It was a case that Warrick and I were investigating!" Sara snapped.

"If Warrick did or say anything to piss you off," Nick said. "I will kick his ass for-"

"Nick, it wasn't Warrick that put me in a foul mood," Sara said. "It was that fucking punk kid that played us both and O'Riley is practically livid. Warrick is in a rotten mood. Grissom had to send us home early."

"Come to my room," Nick coaxed her. "I want to give you a neck, shoulder and back massage with lavender oil. You can lie down on my bed for a few moments to calm down until I call you to dinner. How does that sound?"

"You sure know how to make a girl feel better," Sara smiled as Nick led her to his room.

She removed her blouse and bra and laid on her stomach on Nick's bed. He went to his bathroom and came back with a small bottle of lavender oil mixed in a soybean oil base he bought from The Body Shop. He poured a small amount of it and started massaging Sara's neck, shoulders and back. She moaned with delight and her mood improved significantly. He washed his hands and allowed her to take a cat nap while checked on the dinner.

"Sara, dinner is ready!" Nick shouted from the kitchen. "Wake up, put back your bra and blouse and come to the table!"

A few moments later, a happier Sara emerged from Nick's bedroom and notice that it was dim in the dining room. The only sources of light were several candles that he had lit to give the room a romantic ambiance.

"What's the occasion, Nicky?" Sara asked.

"Can't I have a romantic candlelight dinner with my girlfriend for the hell of it?" Nick asked with a slight whine.

"Of course, you love to spoil me," Sara observed.

There will be a special surprise for you in a little while, Nick happily thought.

Nick smiled and went to get the salad and a bottle of champagne. He served Sara and then himself the salad. He poured the champagne into the glass flutes. He made a toast. Both he and Sara lifted their glasses and gently tapped each other's glass. They started eating the salad.

"Wow, this dressing is delicious!" Sara said. "Nick did you make it or buy it?"

"I bought it," Nick smiled. "I am glad you like it. Oh shit, I forgot to heat the baguette."

"Nick, don't get stressed out over it," Sara said. "Or it would be my turn to give you a massage."

He chuckled and took a small sip of his champagne.

"So, how did that punk play you, Warrick and O'Riley?" Nick asked.

"I don't want to go into details," Sara said. "All I can say is that he deny killing the girl and told us his stepbrother did. Thanks to our lab rat Greggo and his DNA expertise, that punk is so busted. Nick, I don't this is an appropriate topic of conversation for a romantic dinner."

"My bad, I apologize for the unfortunate faux pas," Nick blushed. "I just wanted to know what caused you to slam my front door."

"Nick, just shut up and finish your salad," Sara giggled and sipped her champagne.

Nick laughed and took the final bite of his salad. When he saw Sara was finished, he excused himself, took the salad plates and went to the kitchen. He came back with two main course plates. He made another trip to the kitchen so he could bring the pan containing the sauced ravioli that he kept warm.

"That smells delicious!" Sara smiled that turned to seriousness. "Does that have any meat?"

"Sara, I would never do that to you," Nick said. "I told you that I'm more than willing to have a vegetarian dinner twice a week."

"My Texas Cowboy is more than happy to meet me halfway," Sara was feigning shock.

"You know you can't whine about my eating meat," Nick smirked. "I know I can't force you to eat it, but I don't want to hear any complaints about my meat consumption. Is that fair enough?"

"Yes, just serve the entrée," she insisted with laughter.

He put half of the ravioli on Sara's plate and the other half on his. He went back to the kitchen to put the pan on an unlit burner to allow it to cool off before he washed it. He returned to the dining room, sat down and enjoyed eating the ravioli with sauce. He looked at Sara for a reaction.

"Now before you ask me," Nick beamed. "I made the sauce myself."

"It is awesome!" Sara grinned. "It's not the Olive Garden, but it's still yummy!"

"The sauce is my mom's recipe," Nick explained. "She taught the seven of us how to make it and allowed us to tinker with it whenever possible to fit one's tastes and eating styles."

"It looks like she raised a good cook," she said.

"Seven of them to be exact," Nick added with a smile.

Sara took another sip of her champagne and another bite of her ravioli. Nick was still smiling at her while he ate his ravioli and sipped his champagne. Part of the dinner conversation was devoted to jokes about mean Ecklie and that ass-kisser Hodges. They also discussed more serious matters between bites and sips. When Nick finished with his dish and saw Sara had cleaned off her plate, he took the plates to the kitchen sink to be washed.

"Nick, do you need any help?" Sara shouted.

"No, thank you!" Nick shouted back. "You just sit and relax while I do everything!"

This time, Nick took a little longer than usual to come back. Sara understood that he was probably preparing the dessert and possibly some coffee. It wasn't until she smelled fresh coffee brewing that she knew that's what they were going to drink.

Maybe he should give Greggo a break occasionally and make some for the crew, Sara thought.

He returned with two small plates that had one slice each of tiramisu with a little bit of whipped cream. Once he served the tiramisu, he sat down, but there was a pause. Sara grew concerned.

"Nick, is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Nick reassured her. "On the contrary, this just is the perfect moment."

Sara looked at him with confusion over what he meant by that statement.

"Sara, we've known each other for a little over three years," Nick said. "We spent most of that time flirting with each other. Sure, we had a few misses and there was the Hank situation. What is really important are the past few months we have been together as a couple. That trip to Dallas has brought us even closer together than we never thought possible. My family adores you and I know you adore them!"

"Nick, what are you trying to tell me?" Sara asked.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Nick smiled. "I want to grow old with you and raise a family with you."

It wasn't until he revealed a small blue velvet box that was hiding under a cloth napkin near the vase that Sara knew what was going on.

"Sara Margaret Sidle, will you marry me?" Nick asked.

"Yes, Nicholas Anthony Stokes, I will marry you!" Sara cried.

He took out the beautiful, but simple diamond ring and placed it in her finger. They got up, embraced and kissed each other. Nick went back to the kitchen to check on the coffee and returned with two coffee cups. He made another trip to bring the coffeepot. He poured the coffee and sat down. Sara sat at her seat with a tearful smile. They ate the tiramisu and drank the coffee.

"So, when do you want to tell our families, friends and colleagues about our engagement?" Sara asked.

"Let's wait until tomorrow," Nick smiled. "I have a feeling Warrick will be the first to find out."

"I am sure he will tell everyone at the lab before we do," Sara chuckled. "I love you, Nick."

"I love you, too, Sara or the future Mrs. Nicholas Anthony Stokes," Nick said and both he and Sara laughed a little.

THE END


End file.
